


Book 1: A Story Among Ghouls

by Violet_Jessamine



Series: The Rules of Dimensional Travel [1]
Category: Death Note, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Jessamine/pseuds/Violet_Jessamine
Summary: Meet Tonni Marslow, your average civilian in a world of superheros. Only problem is, he's sick of it. The death, the fear and constant destruction. So, he contacts Blackbird, a mercenary in Manhattan, who gives him a dimensional transporter. The only catch? Tonni has to follow the rules. If he doesn't, well, there's no telling what could happen next.





	1. Prologue

“So you wanna move to another dimension?” Blackbird asked. She sat across from me, at her small dining room table. She was a superhero, like a lot of people wanted to be. Her bandanna that covered her mouth, and matching black mask protected her true identity. Strands of her hair were colored like that of the clouds just before the sun completely disappeared below the horizon. 

“It seems like wherever I go here I just run into danger.” I said in exasperation.

Blackbird stood up, revealing her black and purple suit with a black outline of a bird on her chest. Her arms reached out above her, stretching them to the limit.

“Usually, I'd give you a dimensional transporter and send you on your way.” She said as she groaned a little. She must've just woken up.

“But, you seem to have a real purpose for this thing, which most people don't have. So, I'll give you one, and I'll explain the ropes to you.” Blackbird held out her gloved hand. 

“1000 bucks.” I dug into my pocket and fished out ten hundred dollar bills, and put it in her hand. Her cheekbones moved up, suggesting she was smiling. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, square case like one that would contain a small wedding ring. She opened it, within it was a small flip phone. 

“That's it?” I asked.

“Yeah, and I'll give you a few things to help you get along in different dimensions.” Blackbird responded. 

“But first, I'm gonna need to scan your soul wave.”

“What?” Blackbird pulled out a small device, it was rectangular in shape, but curved along the bottom to fit within her hand. There were buttons, and a screen on the top that I couldn't quite see and a sort of barcode like pattern across the end of it. A light emitted from it's end, touching my body up and down. Quickly, the light shut off. Blackbird smiled and looked at the screen on the device. 

“Tonni Marslow, isn't it?” She asked, staring at the screen on the device. I nodded, staring at the device intently as I did. She began to press the buttons on the top of the device systematically. Her eyes glanced up at me, noticing my stares. 

“Looking at something interesting?” She asked. I frowned. 

“What the hell is that?” I pointed at the device she had been looking at. 

“That's on a need to know basis,” Blackbird put the device in her pocket. 

“All you  _ need  _ to know is that it's a scanning device.” She gave me an exaggerated smile. She clapped her hands suggesting that she was finished.

“Alright, Meet me on the border between Hell's Kitchen and Manhattan. 57th street if you don't know your way around. Tomorrow at 8, bring your stuff.” 

“What about the transporter?” I asked. 

“Here.” she tossed it to me, and I stumbled to catch it. She smiled. “You can go tonight if you want but, I've got a few things you'll need if you wanna live in another dimension.” I scowled. 

“Why can't I just buy them now?” 

“Cause I said so. Now get outta here.” I stood up and pocketed the dimensional transporter, and walked into the elevator. She smiled and waved as the door shut. I frowned. _“God, she's annoying.”_ I looked at the poorly hidden camera in the corner. “ _But she's my ticket out of here.”_


	2. The Rules

I stood on 57th street, waiting for Blackbird to meet me as she asked. She arrived at 8:15, 15 minutes late, not bad for a mercenary. In fact, I was expecting her to be late. I almost came a half hour late myself. After all, those superhero types tend to have a lot on their plates. What really surprised me is the friend that she brought along. She had long black hair and bluish-grey eyes. She wore a light blue, skin tight dress that ended just above her knees. She wore a matching headband and flats. Her nails were each painted black with light blue stripes. She strutted next to Blackbird, as she walked towards me. My cheeks went hot at the sight of her. I looked away from her, hoping I had stopped blushing as I frowned deeply. 

“Tonni! How nice to see you again!” Blackbird exclaimed in exaggeration. I lifted my hand to block my view of the woman. “W-what the hell are you wearing?!” I nearly yelled. 

“Oh, this?” She said. Her voice was soft and quiet, as if she was scared to speak at normal volumes. 

“This is what I usually wear.”

“W-well it's inappropriate!” I yelled. 

“Okay guys, let's get back on track.” Blackbird said, trying not to show her annoyance. 

“Tonni Marslow, this is Erica. Erica, this is Tonni Marslow.”

Erica smiled at me. 

“It's nice to meet you Tonni.” 

“Now, Erica here isn't exactly human like you and I.” Blackbird said, leaning on her right leg. “But she is outfitted with all the knowledge on dimensions and dimensional travel.”

I looked up at her. 

“Wait a minute, she's not going with me is she?”

Blackbird frowned. 

“Of course she is. She'll answer any questions you have about dimensional travel.” 

I scoffed in disgust. 

“You're kidding me.”

Blackbird rolled her eyes. 

“Let's get on with this shall we?” Blackbird reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, pitch black satchel. 

“This is an enchanted satchel, it contains everything you’ll need and has unlimited space.”

I grabbed the satchel, it felt like it was made of some sort of leather. I unbuttoned the flap in the front, revealing the inside of the satchel. Inside was a headset, and a strange belt. I couldn't really see the appearance of either inside of the dark satchel. I pulled out the headset. There were circular sensors where the forehead and the back of the head would be when worn. The headphones looked to be able to cover the entirety of both ears. I turned it over in my hands.

“What's this for?”

“You won't land in America every time you change dimensions, there are actually dimensions where they don't speak English in any country.”

Blackbird explained.

“So this headset, when you wear it, allows you to understand and speak any and all languages.” I turned it over in my hands. “Isn't this a little suspicious?” I asked. It seemed like a rather noticeable headset. 

Blackbird shook her head.

“The green button on the side makes it turn invisible.” I turned it over, deciding to put it back in the satchel. 

“Now,” Blackbird started. “There are certain rules to traveling through dimensions.” I rolled my eyes. I was already sick of what she was going to say. 

“Number one: DO NOT TAKE OFF THAT BELT.” She said pointing to the belt I was now holding, it was silver and the buckle were two halfs of a green circle, with a blue star within it. I raised an eyebrow, turning it over in my hands. 

“Why not?” 

“Number two:” Blackbird continued, ignoring his question. “If you do take off the belt, don't do it for long.” 

“If you don't want me to take off the belt then wh-”

“Number three:” Blackbird interrupted. “Only dimensional transporters can make interdimensional calls, and take you to a neighboring dimension.”

“Isn't that a little-”

“ _ And _ number four:” Blackbird interrupted again, this time glaring at me for it. “You aren't to EVER travel to dimensions one through ten.” Blackbird looked at me expectantly. I rolled my eyes, not really wanting to be interrupted again.

“Wh-”

“HEY!” she yelled. “Don't interrupt me.” Blackbird looked back and forth between Erica and me for a moment in silence, causing Erica to awkwardly stare at me for a moment. She clapped her hands. 

“Well, that's all I had to tell you.” Blackbird saluted me playfully. 

“Good luck in your travels.” She turned around, and started to walk back into Manhattan. I scowled. 

“You can't just leave me here.”

“Why not?” Blackbird shrugged as she spoke without breaking her stride.

“Because you answered none of my questions, gave me NO instructions on how to actually use this, this  _ flip phone _ and you expect me to just figure it out?!” I waved the flip phone around in frustration as I talked. Blackbird chuckled, her patience clearly running short. She turned around. 

“I already told you that Erica would answer your questions.” She approached me, her tone showing me that she was losing her patience. 

“But,” she looked me up and down. 

“I think it's fair to tell you how to use it.” She managed a smile as she snatched the device from my hand.

“And by the way, it looks like a flip phone to help camouflage it.” She said through gritted teeth. I rolled my eyes, but didn’t say anything, I wasn’t stupid enough to keep antagonizing a mercenary. She opened the phone and held it so I could see. 

“See this button?” She pointed to a button not found on any flip phone he had ever seen. It just had a small, lowercase d on it with a period behind it.

“Yes.” I said impatiently. She was treating me like I was an idiot. I could obviously see that button, though whether I saw it at first or not wasn’t important. 

“Just press that button, then any random set of numbers EXCEPT,” She paused to see if I remembered and could finish the sentence. 

“One through-”

“That’s right, one through ten. Now if you’ll excuse me I have things to do that are far more important than this.” She turned around and began walking back into Manhattan. 

“Good luck.” She raised her hand as she walked in a sort of half assed wave. I scowled. 

“Son of a…” I trailed off and looked back at Erica, who was still standing there waiting like a trained puppy. She stared at me patiently. 

“What’re you staring at me for?” I asked stubbornly.

“I’m simply awaiting your questions, or any further orders you have for me.” Erica said, her expression unchanging. I looked her up and down. 

“You look like a slut.” 

Erica didn’t respond, had I not known better, I would've thought she was a statue.

“You’ve got nothing to say to that?” I asked. Erica paused and looked at the ground in thought before she addressed me. 

“No sir, I just have no polite responses to that remark.”

“So you always have to give a polite response?” I asked. Erica nodded. 

“I’ve been taught that it’s... _ impolite _ to talk to my master in such a way.” I jumped a little. “Master?” 

Erica nodded. 

“I am going to be the one assisting and protecting you. Does that not make me a servant?” 

I looked away stubbornly. I didn't want to be kind to her, but I didn't want her to think that way. She may dress like she's got somewhere important to be but… she was still a person. 

“Don't degrade yourself like that.” I said as I walked ahead of her. She raised an eyebrow, and followed behind me. For a moment she didn't respond at all, thinking about what I had just said. Until she said,

“Of course Master.” I stopped and swung around to face her, suddenly angry.

“Don’t…” I took a breath to maintain my frustration. 

“Don't, call me that.”

Erica frowned in confusion. 

“Then what do you expect me to call you?” She asked. I scowled. I didn't want her to call me anything other than my name. It felt like I was enslaving her if she did. But… “Sir.” I said. 

“If you're gonna call me anything other than my name, you might as well call me that.” Erica’s expression remained unchanged. “Yes...Sir.” She seemed a little uncomfortable calling me that, but I smiled proudly nonetheless. I had always wanted to be a sir, no one had ever thought of me as a sir of any kind, just some jerk who couldn’t afford their own rent. I opened the transporter and pressed the d. button. 

“So Erica, where do you wanna go?” I asked cheerfully. Erica seemed confused for a moment, before she answered. 

“I have no desire to go to any particular place. It’s your trip after all.” I tried not to get frustrated. 

“Well can you give me any recommendations on where to go?”

Erica shook her head. 

“I can tell you about many dimensions and what resides within them, but I can’t tell you what dimension number it is.” 

I frowned. 

“What’d you mean?”

Erica paused and looked at the ground, as she tried to find the right way to word it. 

“I can tell you what is in each one, but I can’t tell you from the dimension number.”

I rolled my eyes. 

“Great.” I looked at the transporter. 

“ _ I’m just leaving it to chance, _ ” I thought. “ _ Just perfect. _ ” 

_ 662 _ I entered it into the transporter, and pressed enter. Nothing happened, save for some destruction of property happening down the street, but that was normal. I scoffed, Erica approached me. 

“Here.” She closed the transporter. 

“Thanks, I was planning on returning it anyway.” I turned away from her and began to stomp away, but Erica quickly stopped me. 

“Open it up again.” She said. 

“Why?”    
“If you do, you’ll get what you want.” She said. I wanted to be mad but curiosity outweighed my anger. I moved to open it but Erica moved my arms away from my chest.

“Trust me.” She said. My curiosity quickly turned into fear when she said that. I opened it, and from the transporter came a portal, projected onto the air just above it. I smiled. 

“Well then,” I set the transporter on the ground. 

“After you.” Erica stepped through the portal without hesitation, She was braver than I was, and certainly more respectful. I honestly thought of her as an idiot for thinking like that. Sure it was nice to be brave, but when did it pay off? Anyone on my block that decided to be brave died, either from heroes trying to stop villains, or villains trying to stop heroes. And being respectful? I didn’t see any point in that. No one was ever respectful to me, so why should I be respectful to them? I hated her, but I didn’t know that I admired her at the same time. For not caring about what I thought and not giving me the pleasure of watching her get angry. But really because I was terrified to go through the portal. Walking through wasn’t as simple for me as it was for her. She wasn’t leaving anything behind, she didn’t have any family, and as far as I knew, she wasn’t even human. I wanted to visit, to come back to my home dimension, but I had a good feeling that wouldn’t be possible. I had a feeling that this would be the last time I’d stand in new york again, at least one with superheroes flying around, or so I assumed. I remember shaking off these thoughts as they came to me. 

“They’re all assholes anyway.” I mumbled to myself in reassurance. I closed my eyes and stepped through the portal, trying not to stall anymore than I had, realizing that I was stepping into a whole new life.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The in-between

“What does this have to do with anything?” The man asked, his glasses slipping down his nose. Tonni sat across from him, a table in between the two of them. Tonni smiled.

“Don’t worry, it's kind of a long story.” 

“I don't have time for this!” He yelled as his hands slammed onto the table. 

“Either you're going to tell me why you're here and who you're waiting for or-”

“Or what? You'll torture me? You'll call the police?” Tonni smirked. 

He punched Tonni across the cheek. Another man walked in, looking more ragged than the first. His hair was black and messy and he wore a baggy white shirt and baggy pants. 

“That enough!” He yelled. The first man looked back at him in anger. 

“She's stalling! She doesn't want to tell us the truth!” 

“I'm a man you know!” Tonni yelled. The two men looked at Tonni in confusion. The ragged man whispered into his associates ear. The man scowled at him, before reluctantly nodding. The ragged man sat down in the chair as the man with glasses left the room, closing the door behind him.

“My name is Hideki Ryuga,” the ragged man said. Tonni frowned. He was sitting with his knees in front of his face, his feet resting on the chair. 

“Is that how you always sit?” Tonni asked. 

“I have a few questions for you before you continue your story.” 

Tonni frowned. 

“You'd probably know the answers if you let me finish.” Tonni mumbled. 

“Who are you? How did you know who would be here?” 

“I’m Tonni Marslow and because the other me, or the  _ real _ me I should say, told me so.”

Ryuga frowned a little. 

“I see.” 

“See? It doesn't make sense unless I tell you the whole story. It's like that show,  _ How I met your mother _ !” 

“What?”

“Oh right, you probably don't know what that is.” Tonni looked at the ground for a moment. 

“But the point is, that you need to know the whole story if you want it to make sense, and I realize how ridiculous it might sound, but it's one thousand percent true!” 

Ryuga looked above Tonni for a moment, before his eyes fell back on Tonni. 

“Ms. Marslow-”

“MR!” Tonni yelled.

“You do understand a police investigation is taking place here and that there are more important things to be done than this.” Ryuga stood up, and Tonni attempted to do the same, the chains on Tonni’s wrists holding back Tonnis hands and body.

“Wait!” Tonni called frantically. Ryuga stopped in his tracks, and Tonni sighed in relief. 

“I really just want you to understand, and trust me, it’s REALLY confusing if you don’t find out the way I did.” Ryuga frowned, but only very slightly, Tonni just barely noticed it.

“Fine.” He said. 

“I believe you are already acquainted with Aizawa?” 

Tonni nodded as he sat back down. 

“Good.” Ryuga said.

“You will be illustrating this story to him for now. There are cameras in the room so the other investigators will be able to review it later.” With that, Ryuga left the room, closing the door behind him. Leaving Tonni alone. Moments later, Aizawa walked through the door, his afro as prominent as ever. He sat down, clearly unhappy to be there.

“Go ahead.” He said impatiently. Tonni frowned, remembering the story that had to be told. 

“Right,” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Ghoulish First Trip

Whenever you find yourself traveling to a new place, you may find yourself wondering what got you there, or the people you might see. I honestly could only guarantee seeing one person when I walked through the portal, and that was Erica. So w hat surprised me about dimension 662 wasn't the fact that within this bustling city, there were billboards covered in asian characters. Nor the fact that everyone spoke a language that was different from my own. No, what really scared me was Erica’s terrified look that fell upon the entire city. She seemed nearly frozen looking at the people as they walked by. “Erica, stop freaking out.” I said. She didn’t respond. “Erica?” I called. Still no response. “I’m your Master goddamn it, you have to respond to me!” Then, Erica’s look a fear faded, and she gave such a slight smile as she chuckled, hiding her mouth behind her hand. It took me a moment to realize what was happening. “I didn’t think you would care.” She said. I blushed and wildly stomped away. “Yeah well I don’t! You’re just some whore who’s forced to follow me around, you think I care about that?!” I yelled. She still chuckled behind her closed fist. “Quit laughing alright?! I don’t wanna hear it anymore!” I yelled. Then, just like that, Erica stopped laughing, her smile fading with it. The air was suddenly tense between them. Erica’s smile was now her normal expressionless face. She trudged behind me, I think then she thought it was better to not laugh or smile around me, just because I had said so. Can you believe that? I reached into my satchel and pulled out the headset. The moment I put it on all the foreign voices became familiar ones, ones I could understand. I pressed the button on the side of the headset, and looked around me. “Tell me about this place.” I said. Erica looked around. “I believe Mistress Blackbird only just recently traveled to this dimension.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means she hasn’t given me too much information on it yet, only that this is what she refers to as a ‘Otaku Dimension’.” 

“Don’t mention it if you’re not going to explain it Erica.” I said impatiently. Erica looked at the big screen television that sat on the side of a large building. “An Otaku Dimension,” Erica explained. “Is a dimension, typically similar to an anime or manga, in which everyone speaks japanese and Americans are stupid.”

“I’m taking offense to that Erica.” I said impatiently. Erica looked back at me. “Sorry Sir, but that’s what they believe here and therefore that is what exists.”

“So if I live here, I’ll be an idiot.” I said. “Got it.”

“Sir, I meant that people look down on Americans here, and that you should at least come up with a japanese name.” She looked as though she were losing her patience as she said that. I smiled. “Wow, didn’t know you could lose your cool like that.” Erica ignored that. “I can give you a japanese name if you can’t think of one.” I found my gaze landing on the television above us. “Sure.” I said dismissively. Television isn’t always accurate. In this instance, however, television was very accurate. On the TV, was a newscaster, he said: “Reports indicate that the recent murders in the 20th ward, were ghoul incidents. The ghoul in question was supposedly a binge eater. The CCG is looking into the matter as we speak.” 

“ _ Ghouls? _ ” I thought trying to figure out what they were. “ _ Binge eater? What are they talking about? _ ” It didn’t really matter, all I really focused on in that report was murder. Supernatural murder at that. “ _ Ah well _ .” I thought. “ _ What're the chances I'll actually see one anyway? _ ”

“Erica?” I called. “Yes sir?” 

“Can you tell me what Ghouls are?” I asked. She shook her head. “Not in relation to this dimension, but in neighboring dimensions, some are humanoid and eat humans to survive, others are the most powerful level of ghosts.” 

“So it could be anywhere from a spectre to a damned Skrull.” I said getting a grasp on what she was saying. “Real helpful Erica.” Erica didn’t respond. I searched the crowd of people looking for someone trustworthy looking. Then, I saw a young man with bright Orange/yellow hair and headphones around his neck walk by. “Excuse me.” I called. When he didn’t turn around, I tapped his shoulder. He turned to face me. “Yes?” 

“Where’s the closest hotel?” I asked. He looked around and pointed to his right. “There’s a place down the street that’ll let you stay there. It’s called Living, it’s right around the corner from Anteiku’s.” 

I rolled my eyes. “Well, it’s a good thing I know where that is.” I said sarcastically. Erica stepped in front of me. “My apologies, he isn’t a very patient man.” I scoffed. Erica ignored it and bowed. “Thank you, we’ll make sure to heed your instructions.” Erica quickly walked away, I looked at the man for a moment debating whether to thank him. I decided not to, and ran after Erica. She didn’t slow down for me, not even a little. Soon I found myself walking beside her. “Nice job throwing me under the bus.” I said. “I did nothing of the sort sir.” I raised my arm in front of her to stop her. “Really?” I asked. “I apologize,” I said mockingly. “For my rude and impatient friend. He really can’t handle himself.” For a moment, Erica showed rage on her face and looked to be ready to tell me off, but she took a deep breath and she was calm again. “Please sir, this anger is rather useless, don’t you think?” I didn't say anything. I wanted to be cross with her, I wanted to hate her, but I didn't, even though I didn't really know it then. So, in that moment, I didn't know why I couldn't find anything to say. For all I knew, I just couldn't find the words. Then, before Erica could say or do anything else, she stared at me in wonder and fear. I rolled my eyes. “What is it now?” 

Erica grabbed my satchel and pulled out the belt. “Put it on.” 

“Why?”

“Just put it on!” Erica yelled. “...Sir.” 

Her sudden fear scared me. I turned to look around but she grabbed my shoulders. “Don't look at it!” She yelled. “Just… put it on.” 

I wanted to look back at whatever was behind me, but… she just seemed so scared. I grabbed the belt and put it around my waist and clicked the belt buckle together. Erica sighed in relief. “What the hell was that about?!” I yelled as I instinctively looked behind me for whatever was just there. Erica took a deep breath. “What my previous mistress failed to mention to you about dimensional travel is that, it does have its risks.”

“Explain.” I demanded. Erica looked around the empty street, just as the sun started to sink below the horizon. “Sir, I suggest we get to our hotel before it gets too dark.” She said. 

“What  _ risks _ are you talking about?” I demanded.  “I'd rather not discuss it here sir.” Erica insisted.

“Well you're supposed to take orders from me, so I  _ order  _ you to tell me what's going on!” My voice was rising. Erica froze for a moment, she must've been thinking about what to say. After some silence, she looked around and came closer to me. “Sir, if you insist upon me telling you here, then I must say that this won't be easy to hear, and it only affects dimensional travel-”

“Spit it out already!” 

“We're being hunted!” Erica shouted. She shrunk back immediately. My anger subsided, as I stared at her in confusion with significantly less anger than before. “What?” I asked calmly. At the time, I wanted nothing more than to know the catch of traveling through dimensions like I would be doing. Even though now, I'd rather not know what was hunting me and Erica, or what it was. Luckily, or unluckily, something stopped Erica from answering, something that seemed stupid and idiotic to stop for. An old woman with a cart full of belongings walking down the sidewalk. Erica glared at her. I rolled my eyes when I noticed what she was looking at. “Erica, tell me who's hunting us!” 

The old woman stopped, and walked towards the two of them, looking down the street as she approached. “Excuse me, are you two okay?” She asked. I scowled. “Beat it lady, we're trying to talk here.” the woman didn't move.

“Are you talking about those ghouls?” The woman continued “Oh they truly are frightening.” my patience ran out. “Listen lady, I don't care about those ghouls or whatever. What I  _ do _ care about, is what my friend was about to tell me. So please, shut up, and go take your shit home.” I turned back to Erica. “Now Erica, what is hunting us?” I asked urgently. I don't think she really heard was I said, she was stunned just by looking behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned around. The old woman was still there, but her pupils had turned bright red, and the white in her eyes became black. From her back came three long purple snake like limbs that glowed in the night. Before I could think to do anything, Erica grabbed my arm and dragged me down the street. The woman gave chase, and quickly gained on the two of us. “Come on now, just because I'm old doesn't mean I can't keep up!” She leaped over our heads and landed right in front of us. I turned to run but Erica didn't move. “Erica!” I called. “Please sir, I'm only expendable. If I fail, it won't matter.” The woman's purple limbs moved erratically, as they began to point at Erica. Erica raised her right hand and closed her eyes. “Do not be afraid of what you're about to suffer.” She said underneath her breath. “Be joyful in hope,” She took a step forward. “Patient in affliction, and loyal to your master.” She continued to walk forward. “He is my master,” the woman's limbs shot forward to stab Erica. “and I am to serve him,” A pink glow came in front of Erica's hand, acting as a shield against the old woman. “In life and in death.” Her eyes popped open, her pupils had disappeared completely. Her eyes were now a bright pink that seemed to glow. She swayed her arm to the right, and the woman flew to the right, crashing into the sidewalk. I looked over at her, she wasn't moving. I prayed she was unconscious, and luckily for me, she was. I ran to Erica, who's eyes were still glowing pink. “Erica?” I called. She didn't move. “Erica?!” I screamed. The white in her eyes returned, along with her pupils. She only stood for a few seconds before her eyes rolled back and she lost consciousness. I caught her as she fell. “Damn it Erica” I reached my arm under her knees and struggled to pick her up. “Fuck!” I cursed. I was barely holding her up, but I had to. I couldn't just leave her when those,  _ creatures _ were lurking around. My legs quivered underneath the weight of her. I had to get her someplace safe, that's all I was thinking about. I know what you're thinking, and yeah, I was a selfish bastard then. But I wasn't heartless, I couldn't just leave her to die, especially when she had just risked her life to save me. So, I trudged on through the night, the moon glowing in front of me, acting as a beacon that I would follow till I had a grasp on what was going on. Until I could understand what was really hunting us.

 

***

 

“Are you done?” Aizawa asked impatiently. Tonni frowned a little. 

“For the moment.” 

“Good,” He said. 

“Cause there are a lot of parts of this that don’t make sense.” Tonni laid back in annoyance, not really wanting to repeat what was just said.

“Like what?” 

“Were you really unsure of what was hunting you? Because some insane  _ monster _ just attacked you in the street right after Erica said something was hunting you.”

“Yes but, that wasn’t what was hunting us.” Tonni said as if it were obvious.

“You knew that?”

“Well not at the time-”

“Then why did you mention it?” Aizawa asked his voice rising a little. Tonni smiled.

“To give you some suspense! So you’ll want to hear more!” Aizawa looked at Tonni like the sanity had just left the conversation. 

“Okay, forget about that. Let’s imagine that this all happened in actuality-”

“Which it did.” Tonni interrupted.

“How are you, and the Tonni from your story the same person?” He asked. Tonni frowned. 

“I’m not sure what you mean.”

“You act completely different than you do in your story! How are you even the same person?” Aizawa asked in exasperation. Tonni smiled.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” 

The door opened, Ryuga on the other side. 

“Aizawa, I’m going to need you for the investigation.”

“Why? What’s happening?” He asked. 

“I’ll explain in a moment, Matsuda will take your place.” With that, Aizawa stood up and walked out of the room with Ryuga. Seconds later, a young man with straight black hair came in, his face full of disappointment. He sat down. 

“Something wrong?” Tonni asked. He didn't really hear me, he was looking at the camera planted in the corner of the room.

“Matsuda, right?” Tonni called. Matsuda jumped a little. “Sorry, I’m a little out of it.”

“Are you okay?” Tonni asked.

“I’m fine, just sick of those guys never taking me seriously.” He pouted a little as he spoke. Tonni frowned. “...Right, so I’m just gonna start from where I left off with Aizawa.” Matsuda nodded, ready to take in whatever Tonni said. “So like I was saying,”


	5. Discovery's and Answers

Erica's eyes slowly blinked open, as she laid on the hotel bed. I was sitting in the chair in the corner of the room, my arms crossed. It seemed like the moment Erica realized she was awake, she sat up straight in the bed. Erica looked around in confusion. “Sir?”

I sighed. “Yeah?” 

“You brought me here?” She asked.

I uncrossed my arms and rested my cheek in the palm of my hand. “Yeah.” I said. “I had to carry your heavy ass.”

“You didn't have to do that sir.” 

“You expected me to leave you there?” I asked. Erica nodded, as if it were obvious. I rolled my eyes and stood up. “Listen, the only reason I'm still awake is because I've got a hell of a lot of questions, and not nearly enough answers.” 

Erica adjusted, so that her legs were hanging off the side of the bed. “Sir, I am here to answer any questions you have.”

I scoffed. “You've done a great job of that so far.” I crossed my arms. I was tired, really tired, and I honestly didn't want to have this conversation now. But we were just attacked by some sort of poor excuse for a human, and Erica responded by making her eyes glow and flinging her across the street. I wouldn't have been able to sleep if I didn't get some answers. “That thing back there, the one that made itself to look like a old woman, that's what's hunting us?” Erica shook her head. “I'm not sure what she was. But I can assume, based on the news report we saw earlier, that she was a Ghoul.” 

“ _ That's  _ a Ghoul?” I asked rhetorically. “Oh for fucks sake.” I cursed. “Well if that's not hunting us, than what is?” 

Erica looked out the window above the bed, before looking back at me. “Guardians.” She said. “Oh no, not them.” I said plainly. Erica frowned. “Mistress didn't tell you about them?” 

“Your mistress didn't tell me anything.” I said as I stood up and began to pace. “Didn't even tell me how to use this damn thing.” I said holding up the transporter. 

“Well,” Erica started. “A Guardian is like a king of each dimension, its job is to protect the integrity of the dimension, and all surrounding miniverses. You, are a traveler from another dimension and as such, Guardians will always see you as a threat to the dimension.” 

“Okay.” I frowned. “What's a Miniverse?”

“A dimension that branches directly from a main one. It contains many more similarities than from dimension 664 to 665.”

Erica paused. “For example.” she clarified. 

“What about the belt then?” I asked. 

“It disguises you to the Guardian, preventing them from seeing you.” Erica explained. 

“What happens if they catch us?” I asked. 

“I don't know.” 

I stopped pacing. “You don't know?” 

“Mistress Blackbird refrained from telling me the details, only that the Guardians would destroy anything you had before they had gotten to you.” 

I sighed and pulled out the transporter. 

_ d.123  _ I typed into the transporter.

“Sir?” Erica called.

“What'd you want?” I closed the transporter and opened it back up. Unlike before a portal didn't appear, instead the screen showed a timer going down from forty six hours. “May I ask what you're doing?” Erica asked. I walked over to her and showed her the screen. “What happened to it?” I asked. Erica frowned. “Mistress Blackbird must've set a cool down time.”

“What?!” I yelled. I began to pace again. “So we're stuck, in this world where creatures can eat me, and the Guardian knows we're here?!”

Erica looked away. “Unfortunately.” 

“Fuck!” I cursed. I had just wanted to move to another dimension, and this is what happens? I'm honestly pissed right now just thinking about how I felt. All I could think about was everything that I left, the few friends I had made, and I could never see them again. But that didn't upset me, I'd felt that way countless times before. What upset me is that it wasn't worth it. I must've paced around that room for the next half hour, cursing as I did it. The only thing that stopped me from pacing longer was the fact that I was exhausted. I sat on the bed for what seemed like only a few moments, then…

 

***

 

My eyes slowly blinked open as the morning sun peeked through the window. “Sir?” Erica called once more as she pushed my side. I pushed her off, and sat up. I groaned. “It's morning?” I rubbed my eyes. “Sir, do you mind if I share an opinion?” Erica asked. I stopped rubbing my eyes, and let my hand fall onto the bed. “Go ahead.” I said. Erica closed her fists, her face suddenly showing obvious reluctance. “Sir, I don't think you should be so rash to judge this dimension simply because of the creatures that live in it.” she said. I didn't feel like that deserved a response. If it was going to be the dimension I would live in, it wasn't going to have insane dangers like Ghouls. I stood up and walked around the hotel, trying to find the bathroom. “Sir please, there were people in your dimension that loved it there, weren't there? Even despite all its dangers, It could be like that here.” Erica explained. I rolled my eyes. “You really think that I liked living in my dimension?”

“But  _ someone  _ did. And maybe here, that someone can be you.” Erica started to sound as if she was begging. I glared at her and her demeanor changed to shame and embarrassment. “My apologies sir, I've overstepped.” 

“Yeah, you did.” I said. I glanced at her face. Her face was covered in shame and worry. For a moment I wondered what she was worried about, then I realized it must've been about me. I thought that was stupid, she didn't know me and had no reason to care about me. I was just some asshole off the street, some idiot trying to make a better life out of a crappy one. But she still seemed to care, I honestly didn't understand it. It was probably because I was her master. At the time, I thought that if I didn't at least consider what she said, I wouldn't be a very good master. “Fine.” I said, as I opened the door to the bathroom. Erica frowned. “Sir?” 

“I said I'll give it a shot, don't think it means anything though, alright?” 

“Of course not sir.”

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I took a deep breath. “ _ I'm definitely gonna regret saying that. _ ” I looked in the mirror, my dark blonde hair was drooping onto my brown eyes. I swept it aside, and scowled at my reflection. “ _ I should've stayed home. _ ”

 

***

 

Erica stepped out of the bathroom, having just taken a shower, she was wearing a tight fitting black dress that stopped just above her knees. Her nails were striped, blue and black, and her headband had lace on it to make it stand out among her black hair. I scowled. “Don't you have something else you can wear?” I asked as I put my jacket over my light blue shirt. Erica looked away from me. “I'm sure I can find something sir.” Erica stepped back into the bathroom, only a moment later, she came out wearing blue jeans and a small, black blouse. Her nail polish and headband were unchanged. I frowned. The blouse clung to her skin like the dresses did, but I didn't think I'd get much better than that. “Good enough.” I said. I made my way out of the hotel, and Erica quickly followed behind. “Sir?” Erica called.

“Hm?”

“May I ask where we're going?” She asked. “You wanted me to give this place a chance right?” I said. “We're heading to that Anteiku place that kid told us about.” 

“Do you wish for me to give you a Japanese name?” She asked. I rolled my eyes. “Sure whatever.” Erica paused in thought. “Your name will be Oshi Namikana. It is customary in Japan to call strangers by their last name. So you may call me Erica, and I may call you Oshi, but everyone else will refer to you as Namikana. I ask that you do the same for everyone else you meet sir.” 

I nodded, only half listening to what she was saying. Erica looked at me with urgency. “Sir are you listening?” 

“I'm Oshi Nakika.”

“Namikana, sir.” Erica corrected. I rolled my eyes. “Why do you get to keep your name?”

“Erica is a Japanese name as well as an American one, Tonni, however, isn't.” I didn't respond and lucky for me we were at Anteikus. I walked through the doors, a busy coffee shop awaited on the other side. The staff each had brightly colored hair, long white shirts and a black vest on top. I sat down at a table and Erica sat across from me. A young man with pitch black hair and grey eyes approached the table, wearing the same uniform as all the other staff, except he wore an eyepatch on his left eye. “Hello, can I get you two something?” He asked.

Erica spoke up first. “I'd like-”

“Actually,” I interrupted. “Can you tell me about Ghouls?” 

The man jumped a little, a drop of sweat immediately began to creep down his cheek. “G-ghouls?”

“Yeah. I'm kinda new around here, and I wanted to know what this whole ghoul business is about.” I said. The man looked away. “Well… I know that they look like normal people, till their pupils turn red or get hungry I suppose.”

“Hungry?” 

“I believe ghouls eat people Oshi.” Erica said, trying to join the conversation. I looked at the man in curiosity. “What's your name?” 

“I'm Kaneki,” he said, his eyes a little wide.

“So Kaneki, how would you tell the difference between a human and a Ghoul?” 

Kaneki froze up, clearly nervous. “I…”

“I mean, how do I know that you're not a Ghoul?” 

Kanekis’ face turned red. “What? No! I'm not a Ghoul, I-”

“Kaneki.” A woman with bright purple hair had walked up behind him. Her hair fell over her right eye, and her eyes matched her hair and she wore the same outfit as him. Kaneki looked back at her. “Yeah?”

“Go take care of table twelve for me.” She said. Kaneki nodded, whilst looking at the ground. “Yeah, okay.” he walked away from our table, and the woman stayed. “Can I get you two anything?” She asked.

Erica smiled at her. “Just give us what you recommend. We're not really in the mood to eat.”

“I disagree Erica, we haven't eaten today and if they serve food here we might as well eat it.” I said. “Just give us both your most well reviewed sandwich.” The waitress smiled and walked behind the bar. Erica frowned at me. I frowned back. “What?” I asked slowly.

“Sir,” Erica looked around curiously. “I have a bad feeling about this place.” 

I smirked. “No shit.”

“Sir?”

“it's obvious this place is filled with Ghouls, or at least Kaneki and purple hair are.”

“What would make you think-”

“Don’t be an idiot Erica,” I interrupted. “Kanekis' reaction to him being a Ghoul was too frantic, and Ms.purple-hairs’ well timed interruption couldn't have been a coincidence.”

Erica frowned. “Then why aren't you scared sir?” She asked. I paused, trying to think of the right way to put it. “I don't like the idea of these creatures,” I said. “I find it disgusting that there are beings who pretend to be human and then eat us like nothing.” I paused. “But, I'm supposed to be giving this place a chance, remember?” The waitress returned with a sandwich for each of us. She set our plates down in front of us. “Do you want anything to drink?” she asked. I shook my head. “We're fine.” Erica took a bite of the sandwich and the waitress walked off. I picked up mine. “So, what happened last night?” I asked. I could immediately tell Erica didn't understand. “Sir, may I say that you are being much nicer to me than when we first met.” She said. I scoffed. “Answer the question.” Erica took another bite of her sandwich. “Mistress Blackbird created me using a spell book she stole from a magician. As such, I do have some magical properties.” I frowned and took a bite of my sandwich. “What about-” I covered my mouth. I hadn't even started chewing, and I wanted to spit it out. The bread was soggy, the meat was expired and the lettuce tasted store bought. I struggled, trying desperately not to puke up the food I had barely even chewed. “Sir? Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, Erica. I'm fucking peachy.” I managed to say through the disgusting food in my mouth. I closed my eyes. “ _ Just think of something else. Don't think about what's in your mouth. _ ” my brain scrambled for something to think about. “ _ Mommy? I called my mother. She screamed back at me: Go to bed!  _

_ But mom- _

_ What the fuck did I just tell you? She stomped towards me and said: Every goddamn time I try to get laid around here, you come and try to FUCK SHIT UP!” _

I began to slowly chew the sandwich.

“ _ I'm sorry mom _

_ I'm sorry too. Sorry your father talked me out of an abortion.” _

I swallowed it quickly and took a deep breath. 

“Sir, what happened?” Erica asked. I scowled. “What the fuck do you think happened?” I stood up, “Damn idiots gave me a bad sandwich.” I made my way to the bar, but Erica stood in my way. “Sir, this is a little rash.”

“A little rash?! I'm the customer and I deserve good service.” 

“Please sir, sit down. Maybe I can help ease your worry.” Erica said. I scoffed. “You wanna try it?” Erica's expression remained unchanged. “Do you want me to?” 

I rolled my eyes. “Be my guest. I'm gonna go show those bastards what I think about this service.” I stomped up to the bar as Erica went back to our table and took a bite of my sandwich. I slammed my hands onto the bar, making the bartender jump. “Who the hell do you think you are, giving me shit like that?” 

The bartender frowned. “What're you-”

“There's no way you thought it'd be okay to give me that sandwich. When's the last time you got new ingredients?!”

Erica walked up next to me. “Sir.” 

“Not now Erica,”

“Sir!” She yelled. I stopped and looked back at her. I suddenly noticed all the people staring at me, thinking I was crazy. “Sir, the sandwich tasted fine.” She whispered. 

“What?” I whispered back. “You must be insane, it tasted like shit!” 

“It was honestly one of the best things I’ve ever tasted.” Erica said. 

“Oh, I doubt we’re that good.” The bartender said, her long black hair swaying as she moved her head. I scowled at Erica, but even I could see she was telling the truth, or at least what she thought was the truth. “Erica, that doesn’t make any sense. It’s the same damn sandwich, how can you think it tastes so different?” 

“Excuse me.” 

I turned to the source of the voice. It was an old man with short white hair that was neatly combed back. His eyes were small, and he wore the same uniform as the rest of the staff. “Is there a problem?” He asked. There was something about him that demanded respect, even though he was just an old man. His voice boomed through the area, without letting the other side of the shop hear. He held his hands behind his back as if he were hiding something, but kept a smile on his face as if there was nothing to fear. Everything in my brain was telling me not to trust him. “There’s no problem sir,” Erica said. “My ma-” She quickly corrected her mistake. “-friend is just a little upset over something trivial.” She finished. “It’s not trivial Erica.” I snapped back. “I’m the customer, I deserve better treatment than this!” 

“Come then,” The old man beckoned. “We can discuss this in the back.” Erica looked at me reluctantly, I wish I could say I shared her reluctance. I followed the old man and Erica followed me. He lead us into a small room, with a coffee table in the middle. On either side of the table was a couch. Me and Erica sat down on a couch, while the old man sat across from us. “My apologies for pulling you away so suddenly.” the old man said. “It's no trouble.” Erica said. 

“So, what was troubling you?” He asked me. My anger didn't ease up. “The fact that this is a goddamned coffee shop and you can't even serve a good sandwich!”

The old man frowned. “Hm. My apologies, I have yet to introduce myself. My name is Yoshimura.”

I folded my arms impatiently. 

“I'm Erica Yumasaki, this is Oshi Namikana.” Erica introduced. I rolled my eyes. “Whatever Mr. Muri, I just want something to replace my taste buds.” I said stubbornly. 

“Like what exactly?” He asked. I smirked. “Like maybe a bit of yen to keep me stable for a few days.” 

Yoshimura paused. “Namikana, using your defects as a Ghoul to undermine this shop and bribe me will not work. This place is built on more than just money. It is…” 

Whatever he said next I didn't hear. All I could focus on were the words: “defects as a Ghoul.” 

“ _ A Ghoul? _ ” I thought. “ _ This asshole doesn't really think that I'm a Ghoul, just because of the bad sandwich that HE made, does he? _ ” Erica looked back and forth between me and Yoshimura. Erica wasn't going to interrupt him, she was too polite for that. So I guess was going to have to be me.

“I'm sorry,” I interrupted. “Did you just imply that I'm one of those monsters that eat people?”

“Sir,” Erica put her hand on my shoulder to comfort me a little. “He probably didn't mean it that way.” Erica addressed Yoshimura. “Excuse my friend, he is rather new around here and doesn't know much about Ghouls.”

Yoshimura frowned. “I see.” He stood up. “Among eating people, Ghouls are also impervious to normal weapons, have abnormal strength, and are unable to digest human food.”

I stood up. “I cannot believe that you are blaming me for your sandwich tasting like shit.” I grabbed Erica's arm and pulled, causing her to stumble into a standing position. “Let's get out of here.” I said as I practically dragged her back in front of the bar and out of the coffee shop. Erica struggled to keep up with me. “Sir?” She called. “Sir?”

I didn't answer, I honestly didn't care. I was more worried about myself than Erica. There was always the chance that it wasn't the sandwich… but that didn't make any sense. I didn't know anything about Ghouls, I certainly couldn't have been one. But now there was a seed of doubt planted in my brain. I kept telling myself that it couldn't possibly be true, hoping it would destroy any doubt that I had. But sometimes, as I've come to learn, the line between hopes and reality, can be as thin as paper. 

 

***

 

“Whoa,” Matsuda exclaimed. Tonni frowned. “What is it?” 

“So you're a Ghoul?! That's awesome! I mean,” he paused reluctantly. 

“Not that it's okay that you kill people-”

“Matsuda.” Tonni called. Matsuda looked up at Tonni expectantly. 

“I'm not a Ghoul anymore.” Matsuda’s expression became filled with embarrassment. 

“O-of course! I knew that.”  Tonni was suddenly disappointed in Matsuda and his face showed it. There was awkward silence for an agonizing minute, before Tonni broke the silence.

“Right. So like I was saying-” the door opened again, this time Aizawa was on the other side. 

“Going to take him away I suppose?” Tonni asked. 

“You know, this story is going to make even less sense if you keep switching people around.”

Matsuda didn't move at first. 

“Matsuda!” Aizawa called. Matsuda jumped, and stumbled out of his seat. 

“R-right!” He followed Aizawa out of the room, closing the door behind him. Tonni frowned. 

“Guess I should've expected as much from a detective anime.” Tonni mumbled, so the cameras could barely hear. The camera could still hear however. Behind the camera, L frowned as he heard that. 

“ _ An anime? Is that possible? _ ” He stared at Tonni, who was pouting at the lack of people in the room. 

“ _ If this is true, then is there any chance that Tonni knows Kira's identity? _ ” 

“Light,” L called. Light stepped over to L’s location. 

“Yeah?”

“I'd like you to have a word with our guest. See if she knows anything about Kira's identity.” 

Light frowned. “ _ What are you playing at L? There's no way she knows anything about Kira. How could she? She's not tied to me or Kira in any way. _ ” Light nodded. 

“Okay.” He said. He started to walk towards the room Tonni was being held.

“Oh, and Light?” Light stopped, and turned to face L. 

“She's going to want to tell you a story. If you feel it is necessary to listen to it in order to find out if she has any connection to Kira, then feel free to do so.” He said. Light nodded. 

“Yeah, alright.” he continued walking, attempting to figure out how Tonni could know anything about Kira.

“ _ It's possible that she's been investigating me. No...No that wouldn't make any sense. I've been careful enough to avoid the attention of the regular police, she couldn't know anything. _ ”

Tonni tapped on the desk, waiting for someone to come or for something to happen. Then, a young man walked in, he had straight brown hair kept short in the back, and long in the front. His eyes were big, yet sharp as they seemed to be focusing on something. He sat down. 

Tonni frowned. There was some recollection of this man, but Tonni just couldn't remember his name. 

“Hello,” Tonni said cautiously. “I take it you're next to hear my story?” The man leaned back in his chair, folding his arms. He didn't say anything for a minute. 

“My name is Ryuk, I came to ask you about the investigation that's taking place here.”

Tonni chuckled. “Well I don't know much about this place. You want to ask questions about the investigation, address them to the real Tonni.” 

Light suddenly fought the urge to smile. 

“ _ She doesn't know a thing. _ ” 

“The real Tonni? What're you talking about?” 

Tonni sighed. 

“It'll all make sense if I can just finish my story.” Tonni said once again. 

Light frowned. 

“I'm not here to listen to your story, I'm here to ask you about the investigation.” 

“Listen,” Tonni started, leaning forward. “I literally only know the synopsis of this dimension, and honestly Tonni is probably out there making horrible decisions without me, so…”

L frowned, as he watched the scene unfold. 

“ _ She seemed so eager about staying to tell her story, yet the moment Light enters... _ ”

“Synopsis?” Light asked. Tonni realized the mistake that was just made. Tonni just hinted at this kids entire world being an anime. Tonni managed to keep cool, knowing that this kid was a part of the police force.

“Well, when you're…” Tonni paused. 

“It's kind of hard to explain without you knowing the whole story.”

Light sighed. 

“If you have to tell your story then go ahead.”

Tonni smiled. 

“Let's start with a bit of a palette cleanser.”


	6. Travelers

Distractions are annoying, especially when you're doing something important. Although I wasn't doing anything too important, I was very distracted. As many people might have told you, you shouldn't do something too physical when distracted. As it can cause harm for you, and anyone else nearby. In this case, a collision.

“The hell?!” I shouted as I stumbled to the ground. Erica fell with me, but managed to stand before I could. “I'm so sorry sir.” She bowed. I stood up. The man smiled at us, his orange and yellow hair glowing in the sunlight. “It's no trouble.” He said. I frowned. “Hey, you're that kid from yesterday.” 

“Hideyoshi Nagachika, but that's a mouthful, just call me Hide.”

“I'm To-” I cut myself off, and I could see Erica's shame in me from the corner of my eye. “...Oshi Namikana.” I finished. Erica bowed. “I'm Erica Yumasaki, may I ask what you're doing out here?” 

“I'm heading to Anteikus.”

“By yourself?” I asked. Hide’s smile didn't waver. “Yeah we'll, my best friend kinda works there now. He's kinda the only reason I go…”

I nodded. “ _ Yep. _ ” I thought. “ _ He's definitely gay. _ ”

“Perhaps we've met him,” Erica said. “What's his name?”

Hide frowned a little. “I thought you guys were new around here.” 

“We were just at Anteikus.” Erica explained. “We met…” I didn't really hear the rest of what she said. I suddenly remembered why I was in such hurry.

“Erica.” I called. Erica looked at me in confusion. “Oshi?” 

“We have to go.” I grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Erica waved to Hide as she caught up with me. “Sir?” 

“I've got too many damn questions to be distracted by him.” I stomped forward, dragging Erica behind as I did. 

“You do sir?” Erica asked. I stopped and looked her in the eye. Erica ignored it. “I only got the impression that you had one: Is it possible that I'm a Ghoul?” I folded my arms and looked away from her. “That's what you were going to ask right?” 

“This isn't a joke Erica!” I screamed at her. I started to pace. “If there's even the smallest chance that I could be one of those, those  _ things _ , I wanna know!” 

Erica stepped closer to me. “Sir, you're making a scene.” she whispered.

I looked around to see crowds of people staring at me as they walked by. 

“Erica…” I said calmly, my voice as low as a whisper. “Please.”

Erica looked away. “Mistress Blackbird was a woman of many talents and abilities.” Erica said. “Her power was greater than most.” Erica looked back at me. “But in other dimensions, she found that sometimes she could gain or lose certain powers depending on the dimension.”

“This isn't exactly a power Erica.” I said stubbornly. 

“It is an ability, and…” Erica trailed off in thought.  “the longer you stay in this dimension, the more these abilities will manifest until…”

I frowned at her, trying not to show my fear. “Until… what?” 

Erica looked at me reluctantly. “Until you're a full ghoul.” 

I turned around, trying to get a grasp on this. “ _ The sandwich, it really DID taste bad because I was a Ghoul. _ ” I thought. “ _ But I won’t be eating people, I can guarantee I won't. _ ”

“Sir?” Erica called. “I'm sorry but, we know virtually nothing on Ghouls. Perhaps we could find someone who knows more about them than we do.” 

I looked back at Erica, already knowing what she was thinking. “No.” I said firmly. There was no way I was going to ask that…that  _ jerk _ from Anteikus for help. 

“Sir,”

“I said no, Erica!”

“Please sir think for a moment. This man seemed to be very knowledgeable on Ghouls, maybe even enough to be one, we know no one else who knows anything about Ghouls.”

I frowned. “ _ There's gotta be someone else. _ ” I thought. I tried to remember who we had met since we had been here. “ _ There's Kaneki, but I don't trust that he's the teaching type in terms of Ghouls. Then there's… _ ” 

“What about Hide?” I asked. Erica frowned. “What makes you think he'll know anything about Ghouls?” Erica asked. 

“Because he's best friends with one.” I said. I started to walk back the way we came. 

“Sir!” Erica called. She caught up with me. “We don't even know where he is!” 

“He said he was heading to Anteikus, lets meet him there.” I said confidently.

“You're certain they'll let us back in after what just happened?” Erica asked. I smiled. “Of course they will, I'm a customer aren't I?” 

Erica ran in front of me and I stopped. 

“Sir,” Erica said. “Perhaps we should wait until later to go back. At least until the shop has less people within it.” 

I rolled my eyes. “Erica, he's not going to be there later.”

“We can ask Kaneki about his whereabouts.” Erica suggested. I frowned. “Do you really think he'll tell us that?” 

“Well if he doesn't, we can always ask Mr.Yoshimura.” Erica suggested. I bit my lip.

“What'd I tell you Erica, we're not doing that.” I could tell she was holding her tongue when she said “Of course sir.” she spoke in barely a whisper. “But I highly recommend against going back now.”

“Well what'd you suggest we do?” I asked. 

Erica frowned, and looked around for a hint to someone who would know these things. 

“Excuse me” 

I turned to the man who was just about to walk by us. He had pitch black hair with little streaks of white in it. His skin was pale and his eyes were green. “Do you know where Anteikus is?” He asked. I smiled.

“We were actually just heading that way.” Erica frowned in response. “Sir, I still think-”

“Erica, we don't want to be rude in front of our new friend here.” I glanced at her as I said it. “I'm Oshi Namikana,” I reached out to shake his hand. He grabbed it and shook it. “Hitoshi Mori.”

Erica watched the encounter carefully. “I’m Erica Yumasaki.” She said. Mori didn't even look at her. I noticed that, but didn't speak on it. “Come on, let's walk together.” I said. Erica stopped me. “Oshi, can I speak to you for a moment?” 

I looked back at Mori, and nodded. “Just give me a moment.” 

Erica pulled me aside. “Sir-”

“I know he's not Japanese Erica.” I interrupted. 

“Sir?”

“You saw him shake my hand. Now I'm not Japanese, but I'm pretty sure that's not how they greet each other here.” I glanced back at Mori. He was holding a small scanning device.

“It's not just that sir.” Erica said. “His signature suggests he's another dimensional traveler.”

I frowned. “Signature?”

“Every living entity has a specific energy signature. When Mistress Blackbird scanned you, it added to your signature, in case she needed to find you.” Erica explained.

“...and he has that signature.” I assumed. Erica nodded. “Correct sir.”

I looked back at him. I saw no reason not to go with him anyway. He may have been another traveler, but that didn't mean he meant any harm. “Alright, let's go.” I approached him, with Erica trailing behind me. He looked up from his device when I came. He put it in his pocket. “Are you ready?” he asked. 

“Let's go.” I said. We walked beside each other as Erica trailed behind the two of us. “So,” I started. Mori looked at me in curiosity. 

“What brings you to this dimension?” I asked. 

Mori stared at me in confusion. “I'm sorry?” 

“You heard me.” I said. “What're you doing here?” I tried to sound polite as I said it but it came off as a little menacing instead. Mori smiled. “Well done Tonni, I honestly didn't think you'd figure it out. Not to mention so quickly.” 

“How do you know my name?” 

“That's not important.” He said. “What IS important is that my Mistress wants to meet you.” 

“Your Mistress?” I asked. Mori nodded.

“She's not used to meeting new travelers, so excuse her if she's a little off.” 

I looked back and forth between Erica and Mori. “Blackbird sent you?” I asked.

Mori frowned. “Not exactly. While she did give us this beautiful transporter,” he took the transporter out of his pocket. “She did not send us here.” 

Erica frowned. “You're a servant?” 

Mori looked ahead of them. “In a way I suppose.”

I scowled. “What the hell's that supposed to mean?”

Mori shushed me, whilst putting his finger on his lips. “Language, Mr. Marslow. You don't want to speak that way in front of your  _ peasants _ .” He looked at Erica. “After all it might rub off on them.” 

I stopped walking. “Alright listen, if you're going to talk about Erica like she's property, then forget about me meeting your master.”  Mori chuckled. “She's my mistress,” he corrected, his smile fading for a moment. “but weren't you heading to Anteikus anyway? After all, all the experts on Ghouls will be there.” 

I scowled. He had been spying on us. Maybe for as long as we've been here. Even though that was only a couple days. But how would he have found out my name? No one's addressed me by it since I was in my old dimension. It didn't make sense. The only thing that I understood was that he had been spying on me, and that was enough. I punched him in the jaw. He stumbled back, and checked his nose for blood. When he realized there was none, he laughed uproariously. The booming of his laughter traveling across the busy morning street. 

“Mr. Marslow, we have business to attend to.” He said through his laughter. 

“Let's head inside.” I hadn't even realized that Anteikus was right in front of us, but that didn't encourage me to go in with him. So I didn't move. Mori took only a couple steps before he stopped and looked back at me. “Come on Tonni, you would like to know more about Ghouls wouldn't you?” He said.

I stomped towards him. “Listen, I don't give a damn about you or your master, and it's not like I can't just come back later for the Ghoul thing.” I turned around and stomped away.

“You'll have to meet another time then.” Mori yelled as I stomped away. Erica quickly caught up to me. “Sir?” She called.

“What?” I didn't even try to restrain my anger. Erica looked away from me. “Does this mean we'll be talking to Yoshimura?” 

I scoffed. “Not like we have a choice now.” I said stubbornly.  

 

***

 

It was 7 o clock. “ _ Anteikus should be closing in a hour _ ” I thought. I stood up from my chair. “Erica.” I called.

“Sir?” she appeared in the doorway to the bedroom.

“We're going.” I said as I put on my jacket. “Of course sir.” Erica walked with me as we exited the hotel and made our way to the cafe. “Sir?” Erica called. I took a sip of my canned juice. I couldn't tell you the brand or flavor, it was all in Japanese characters. “Hm?” 

“Do you think Mori’s mistress will be there?” she asked. I paused. I honestly hadn't thought of that idea, but I reassured her. “They've probably left by now. They've got to have something else to do.” 

Erica nodded. “That's very reassuring sir.” 

“Was that sarcasm?” I asked, smirking a little.

“Of course not sir.” Erica said, looking away from me. I sipped my juice as we walked in silence. 

“Sir?” 

“Yeah?” 

“They probably won't let you take that inside.” she said pointing to my drink. I looked at it. “It's not like it's alcoholic…” I mumbled to myself. 

“Actually sir,”  I stopped mid drink. She held out her hand, as if asking to see it. I rolled my eyes and handed my can over. She examined the characters on the can. “It says here that it's eight percent alcohol.” She pointed to the number eight on the can. I sighed, and took the drink back. “Guess I'll have to drink it quick then.” I said. I took a big drink of the fruity liquid in my hand. 

“There's a possibility you'll be drunk when you finish that.” Erica pointed out. I shook my head. “I'll be buzzed at worst.” 

Erica frowned. “I'm not sure I understand sir.” 

I took another drink. “You don't know what buzzed means?” 

Erica shook her head. I scoffed. “Didn't know I was signing on for a teaching job.” I mumbled to myself irritably.

“Sir?” Erica called. I don't think she heard me, and I was fine with that. I finished the can. “It's like,” I paused trying to think of the right way to put it. “When you've got alcohol in your system, but not enough to make you do stupid shit.” I threw the can into a nearby trash can. Erica frowned. “I see.” She stayed silent for a few moment, and I began to bury my hands onto my jacket pockets. “Would this also apply,” Erica started. “If you ingested a small amount of poison ivy, but not enough to kill you?” Erica asked. I chuckled. Erica stared at me in confusion. “Sir?” She called. I smiled. “Nah, it just applies to alcohol. Maybe drugs if you're into that.” I played with the penny in my right pocket. I was beginning to miss that drink. Erica looked at me in curiosity for a moment. I noticed and frowned. “...What?” 

A small smile formed on her face. “I've never seen you smile like that.” She said. I scoffed. “Whatever.” I kept my eyes in front of me. I couldn't believe I slipped like that. Most people deserved better friends than me. I always tried to push people away to prevent them from hating me later on. But this girl I was stuck with. And sooner or later I would realize the gravity of that. I entered Anteikus with Erica behind me. The staff seemed to be talking around the bar. It took them a moment to even realize I was there. The girl with bright purple hair stood amongst them. “She's over there.” She said stubbornly, nudging her head towards the far end of the shop. I frowned and Erica looked at the staff in confusion. “We didn't-”

“We came to talk to Yoshimura.” I interrupted. Kaneki gasped a little, and the girl with purple hair clearly wasn't happy. “You can't just barge in here expecting to see him like that!”

“That’s right,” I turned to the source of the voice. It was a woman with bright red hair and glowing, ocean blue eyes. She wore a slim fitting top that was torn at her breasts, and skinny jeans that clutched onto her ankles. Instead of tennis shoes, she wore flats that matched her red hair and top. She smiled at me deceitfully. “And you still have a meeting to attend.” She said. I scowled at her. “No.” 

She raised her eyebrows in shock, her smile not fading. “No?” She questioned. “You have something better to do?” 

Erica took a step in front of me. 

“I would ask that you would refrain from talking to Oshi in such a way.” The woman took a step forward. 

“Why? Are you his girlfriend or something?” 

Erica didn't move and the woman chuckled. “Call me Scarlet for now.” She held out her hand. I pushed Erica to the side gently. I stared at her open hand debating on whether or not I should shake it, when…

“Namikana.” Yoshimura stood in the doorway to the back of the shop. His calm eyes now frustrated. I turned to him immediately. “You know, one day you're gonna look back at me coming here and laugh.”

“Why are you here? I got the impression that you weren't coming back.” He said.

I looked away from him. “Yeah well, you seemed to know a thing or two then.” I glared at Scarlet. “Not like I was gonna let  _ Ms. Scarlet _ here boss me around.” 

“Come on  _ Mr. Oshi _ , we've barely met. You don't need to be so harsh.” She began to pout on the last couple of words. I scowled and walked towards Yoshimura. “Can we talk about this?” I asked. I was disgusted by my own words, it sounded like I was begging. Even though I honestly was. I was confused and I didn't want to be in the same room as Scarlet anymore. Yoshimura nodded. “I see.” He looked around. “Well then, follow me.” I nodded. 

“Erica watch the red haired girl-”

“Oh no, don't worry about me.” Scarlet said. “I’ll meet you at your hotel.” She said. She turned around. “Mori? We're going now.” She called. I hadn't even noticed Mori lurking in the shadows. He followed behind her as he exited, and I delved deeper into the cafe. “ _ Damn… _ ” I thought. “ _ This gonna be a long day. _ ” 


	7. The Hunger

More often than you’d like to admit, most people will find themselves forced to trust someone they have no reason to trust. Whether it’s because you’re in a life or death situation and have no other choice, or because he was the only one there the night your parents were murdered. Trusting someone you don’t like, is often a part of life. In order to get through it, you must do it at least once. Now, while I have trusted plenty of people I didn’t want to trust, this time somehow seemed more significant. This time, it really  _ was  _ life or death. I sat down on the couch with Erica next to me and Yoshimura across from me like before. Except, Yoshimura’s smile wasn’t as present as it was before. I didn’t care. I needed him to tell me about Ghouls, not to be happy about it. 

“What brings you here?” He asked. I frowned at the thought of what I was about to ask. “I need to know more about ghouls.” I said. He frowned and looked at Erica in confusion. Erica attempted to explain. “It appears Oshi is slowly turning into a Ghoul. Is there some sort of…” She paused, looking for the right word. “...Antidote available?” 

I scoffed. “That’s the question you ask?” Yoshimura ignored me. “Unfortunately, there’s no cure for being a Ghoul.” He said. 

Erica nodded. “I see…” I rolled my eyes. “This isn't getting us anywhere,” I stood up. “I don't care about a  _ cure _ , I just want to know what the hell this means!” My voice began to rise. 

Yoshimura didn't seem to react. “Put simply, you can no longer eat human food. The only sustenance is the corpse of humans. You can go a few months without eating but,” he paused. “If you are turning into a Ghoul as you say, you'll have to eat soon.” 

I pulled back and sat down. It should go without saying at this point that I didn't want to eat people. Hell, I barely liked talking to people. I looked away from him, suddenly realizing the gravity of the situation. Erica noticed and spoke for me instead. “Is there anything else that we should know about Ghouls?” She asked. 

Yoshimura stood up. “There is, but I feel as though you should speak to Kaneki about it.” He addressed me as he spoke. “He's in a similar situation to your own.”

I scoffed. “I doubt it.” I said in a bit of despair. I stood up, along with Erica. 

“One more thing.” Yoshimura said. He picked up a small paper bag off of the dresser behind his couch. He walked over to me and handed it to me. I frowned. It smelled like a busy restaurant during the night. I honestly loved the smell, but I was still confused on what I was holding. 

“If you really are turning into a Ghoul,” he said. “I suggest you keep this around.” I smirked. “If keeping restaurant quality food around me helps at all, who am I to judge?” Yoshimura nodded. “Please follow me.” He said. He exited the room and I followed him down the hallway next to Erica. I looked at the bag. I hadn't really noticed how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten in a couple of days at least now that I was thinking about it. I didn't have dinner the day before, not to mention breakfast or lunch today. I found myself staring at the paper bag. But… if I ate it, wouldn't it taste as bad as that sandwich did before? Even despite how it smells. My breathing seemed to get faster in that moment. I honestly wasn't sure. But was it worth the risk? “Sir?!” Erica called. I jumped at her voice. Yoshimura had stopped walking and was staring at me. Erica looked at me carefully. “Forgive me sir for being so direct but, what are you doing?” she asked. 

I looked back at the bag, in a bit of fear now. I closed my eyes. “Nothing.” I tried to convince myself. I shoved the bag into my satchel. “Sir,”

“I DON'T-” I stopped myself, and took a deep breath. “I'm just a little hungry is all.” 

Erica looked at Yoshimura in fear and worry. Yoshimura looked at me curiously. “It appears you  _ are  _ turning into a Ghoul.” He said. I frowned. “What makes you say that?” I asked. Erica stepped towards me. “Do you remember the Ghoul from we first arrived here?” She asked. I nodded slowly, afraid of what she would say next. “Your eyes are the same as hers.” She said. I froze for a moment, unable to move at all. For a moment I couldn't speak. I couldn't think. All I could do was stare. “ _ I… _ ” I started to panic. “ _ I can't be a Ghoul. _ ” I thought. “ _ This can't be happening. _ ” I had never felt so terrified of myself or what I’d do. I looked straight at Yoshimura, fear still present in my eyes. “Where’s the bathroom?” I asked. 

“Just over there.” He said as he pointed to the door next to us. I ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. My arms fell onto the sink. I looked at the faucet, terrified to look up at my own reflection. There was a knock at the door. “Sir?” Erica called. I didn’t hear her, not really. I slowly raised my head and looked at the reflection. My dirty blonde hair covered half of my eyes. I wiped it away just to make sure that my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. I was hoping, practically praying, that my eyes were indeed fooling me. My pupils had turned red, and the surrounding white in my eyes had turned black. I stared at my reflection in horror. There was another knock on the door. “Namikana right?” The voice was familiar, soft and kind like an innocent boy. “ _ Kaneki? _ ” I looked at the door, curious of his next words. 

“Listen, I know what it’s like to have your whole world flipped upside down like this.” He paused, maybe in thought. “But no matter what you’ve heard, I’m going to tell you that Ghouls are people too! Despite everything you might’ve been taught!” I scoffed. “What the hell are you talking about?” I asked calmly. “It doesn’t matter if Ghouls care.” I tried to fight the tears welling in my eyes. “At the end of the day, they still have to sacrifice humans. They still have to kill so they can survive.” My back hit the wall as I slid onto the floor. “I just didn’t think that’d ever be me.” I closed my eyes, thinking it would stop the tears from falling down my cheeks. 

“‘ _ Don’t cry.’ _

_ My father said to me. I wiped the tears from my face.  _

_ ‘A man doesn’t show weakness. Not around his friends, not around his family, and especially not around his woman.’ He spoke sternly to me, as if he was talking down to me. _ ” 

I heard the door creak open. I winced, trying so very hard not to let a tear fall. 

“ _ The tears kept flowing, even despite his words. My father slapped me across my cheeks. I fell silent. He scoffed. ‘Keep crying like that and you’ll end up to be the same cheating bitch as your mother.’ _ ”

“Sir,” I heard Erica’s voice in front of me. I couldn’t cry in front of her. What would dad think of me then? I squinted and turned my head away, trying desperately not to sob. “You can open your eyes, there’s no one here who wouldn’t understand.” Erica said. A muffled sob bursted out through my lips. She was sympathizing with me. I wasn’t an idiot, I knew that she hated me, the way I talked to her, how I acted around others. She didn’t have to say it for me to know. Yet she was sympathizing with me. Slowly, I opened my eyes. Erica’s face was right in front of mine. She smiled lightly as she saw my eyes open. I didn’t think about what I did next, it was instinctive. I hugged her, and held on, hoping to god she wouldn’t want me to let go. Her shirt became wet as my head rested on it, the tears flowing like a waterfall now. Then, I realized what I was doing. I quickly let go of her and pushed away, my eyes still damp from crying. I looked away in shame and embarrassment. The feelings only elevated when I saw the entire staff standing in the doorway. I stood up, and wiped my eyes. My look of sorrow had diminished, all that remained was determination. I walked up to Yoshimura, grabbing the paper bag out of my satchel as I did so. For a moment, I didn’t say anything, as I tried to ensure I wouldn’t start crying if I spoke. “This is food… for us?” I asked him. He nodded. I nodded in return, looking at the floor as I did. “What’ll it cost me?” I asked sternly. 

“Nothing at all, if you’ll only work for us.” He said. I looked back at the staff. “Just at the coffee shop?” I asked. He nodded. I put the paper bag into my satchel as I turned around to face my new co-workers. I chuckled. “You’ve got a nice little guilt free set-up here.” I said, my voice rich with despair. “All of us work so that we don’t have to worry about who’s kidney we’re eating or where it came from.” I looked at the ground for a moment. I really had no choice but to work there. If I didn’t I’d have to find the food on my own and I really didn’t think I could handle that. “I’ll come in tomorrow.” I said as I walked past the staff, and out the door of Anteiku’s. 

 

***

 

“So?” Tonni called expectantly. 

“What'd you think?” Light shook his head. 

“If that was your story, than it was pointless.” He stood up. 

“Wait!” Tonni called. 

“That wasn't the whole story! You just hadn't said anything in a while and-”

“If your story isn't finished, then finish it.” 

Tonni smiled. 

“You really want to hear it?” 

Light frowned.

“You're not going to tell me why you're here otherwise. So tell me your story, quickly.” 

Tonni looked at him suspiciously. Something about him seemed strangely familiar, but not in a good way. Tonni had a feeling that telling him this story wasn't a good idea. 

“Well, it's not as simple as that.” Tonni said slowly. 

“I know you'll probably just watch from the camera but, I'd rather tell this story to someone else.”

Lights eyes widened a little. 

“Why?” He asked. Tonni shrugged indifferently.

“I've-” Tonni stopped mid sentence, rethinking the sentence. 

“I don't trust you.” Tonni said. 

“You're hiding something, a BIG something. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, Ryuga back there is doing the same thing. But you…” Tonni paused. 

“There's just something…  _ evil _ about the way you look at me.”

Light scowled, his eyebrow twitching at Tonni's remark.

“I didn't mean to offend you. It's just, Ryuga, Matsuda, even Aizawa all have a sort of…” Tonni chuckled. 

“Light, in their eyes. Pun intended. It's ironic that you're the only one who doesn't.”

Light said nothing, closing his eyes calmly for a moment, before walking out the room, slamming the door behind him. Tonni sighed. “ _ It's probably getting late anyways. _ ” 

Tonni hopped in the chair, slowly turning it towards the camera in the corner. 

“L?” Tonni called.

“Before Light comes back into the room, you have to know that-” 

Tonni jumped, as behind the camera Light walked into the room, and approached L. L stared at the computer screen carefully. 

Tonni stared at the camera, not sure how much of that Light heard. Tonni felt a drop of sweat suddenly dripping down the top of Tonni's head. Then, surprising everyone watching, Tonni burst into tears. 

“Please!” Tonni screamed.

“I have to get back to Tonni!” Tonni screamed. 

“He's everything to me! I'll die if I don't, you have to understand!” tears flowed down Tonni's cheeks. 

L opened the door, Tonni's tear soaked face turned to look at him. L looked at Tonni carefully. 

“Are you alright?” He asked slowly. Tonni looked down mournfully. 

“I'm going to die and you're asking if I'm alright.” 

L said nothing for a long moment, contemplating the situation. 

“You’re in love with him?” He asked. Tonni smirked.

“Not really, he never could really come to love me.” Tonni frowned, realizing what he was implying.

“But we weren't lovers.” Tonni said sternly. 

“We were, we  _ are, _ basically the same person.” 

“I see.” L said. He paused. 

“Was there ever a point in time when you didn't know what he was doing?”

Tonni frowned, turning away from L. 

“Only when he was watching TV, I can't see anything two-dimensional like that.” 

L sat down. 

“If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like you to continue your story.” Tonni frowned.

“Why? Like Light said, you’re only talking to me to see what I know about your investigation.” 

“If you really want to know, I want to find him.” L said calmly.

Tonni jumped, and started to turn the chair around to face L.

“Really?!” Tonni smiled happily. 

“I-I can tell you where he is!” 

“No, I think your story could help the investigation. Please, continue.”

Tonni smiled.

“Alright, I trust you.” Tonni looked up at the ceiling in thought.

“I’ll start with a premise,”


	8. Breakthroughs

 

Despair is an indescribable thing. Some of you may disagree, defining despair as extreme sadness or what someone feels after a great loss. In reality however, no matter how well it is ever described to you, no matter how convincingly someone tells you, you’ll never really know until it finds you. But finding you is never really enough. In order for you to truly understand despair, you need to have sat in it for longer than you realize. It’s only then, that when despair finds you, you realize you’ve been wallowing in it for years. So I cannot describe to you how devastated I felt as Erica ran up next to me as I trudged down the street. All I can tell you, is what happened.

“Sir.” She called. I smirked. 

“This seems familiar.” 

“This is no time for joking!” She stepped in front of me, effectively stopping me from progressing forward. 

“We need to get out of this dimension immediately!” She was starting to yell now. I frowned, even though I was shocked by her sudden anger. 

“Yeah well, my clothes are at the hotel” I said, losing my patience. I walked around her.

“And unless you have money to buy me new clothes every time we travel…”

Erica ran in front of me and pushed me back. 

“Sir do material possessions matter that much to you?!” She yelled. 

“We need to leave-”

“WHAT ABOUT THEM ERICA?!” I screamed. 

“WHAT ABOUT EVERYONE HERE WHO DIDN’T GET TO CHOOSE THEIR DIMENSION?!” Erica shrank at my screams.

“DO YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST LEAVE THEM?!” Erica didn’t respond. I scoffed. “Stupid slut.” I mumbled as I stomped forward towards our hotel. Erica followed, but far enough behind to where I thought I had left her. It’s a good thing she did, if she hadn’t well, I might’ve snapped. By the time we got to the hotel I was calmer, and my despair returned because, it had never really left. I was ready to sleep, even if my dreams were only nightmares. I flicked on the bedroom light. I was expecting to see an empty double bed before me, but instead I found a double bed with Mori and “Scarlet” within it. They weren’t sleeping, just sitting, waiting for my return. I scowled. 

“What the hell do you two want?” I asked. Scarlet smiled. 

“Now now Tonni, is that anyway to treat your guests?” 

“Who are you?” I asked sternly. I shouldn’t have to say that I wasn’t in the mood for her.

She smirked as she stood up and picked up the candy on the pillow. She began to toss it into the air as she spoke.  

“I’m only here to get to know a fellow traveler.” She said, avoiding my question. She paused.

“That is what you are, right?” I scowled at the question, and Mori stood up. 

“No need to get angry Mr. Marslow. It’s just a question.” He spoke with a smile on his face just like his Mistress. I reached into my satchel and pulled out my transporter. “This proof enough for you?” I waved it around tauntingly. Scarlet smiled, and Mori chuckled. He stepped forward. “So,” he started. “Now that we know that you aren't some crazy street rat.” He spat. Scarlet put her hand on his shoulder, and he closed his eyes for a moment letting the sudden anger pass. His smile returned. “We’d like to make an alliance.” 

I frowned. “N-” 

“Before you say no,” Scarlet interrupted. “You should know that, it's unbelievably boring in this dimension.” She sat on the bed and crossed her legs. “Without your entertainment, I'd have to resort to looking elsewhere for my enjoyment.” She put her finger on her cheek in pretend thought. “Hm, now where could that be? Oh I know!” Her hands slammed onto the bed. “Why don't I check out that little Anteikus place? I'm sure it's filled with all sorts of innocent lives to plunder.” I glared at her as she grinned happily. “ _ Damn bitch, _ ” I hated people like her. But honestly, I also hated the people who tried to stop people like her. Fighting each other never helped anything, even if people thought it was for the greater good. I was torn, I wanted to save them but I felt it would only make the problem worse. 

“That's not a fair decision.” Erica said. She stepped forward, having been lurking behind me before. 

“Life isn't fair, Honeybuns.” Scarlet said confidently. “So choose, and don't forget the result if you say no.” 

I stood reluctantly, I didn't want to be responsible for deaths, even if I hated heroes. I closed my eyes for a moment. “Fine.” I said. She stood up and extended her arm. “It's customary to make agreements like this in your dimension, right?” I frowned and shook her hand. Scarlet clapped her hands together in joy. “Great!” She walked around me and peeked inside the bathroom. I was barely tolerating her presence.

“Can you please,” I started, trying to be polite. “get the hell out of here.”

“Oh no honey, that's not how it works.” Scarlet waved her finger at me, like I was a baby doing something wrong. She walked over to me. “Ya see, we're partners now, just like you and Erica.” Her sly smile threatened me before she said anything threatening. “You wouldn't kick Erica out of your house, would you?” 

“What my mistress means to say is,” Mori stepped out of the bedroom, following behind his mistress. “As partners, it's necessary that we share our resources.” He pointed at my satchel. “Like that satchel with ‘unlimited’ space.” 

Scarlet smiled. “Way to beat me to it Mori.” She walked closer to me. 

“Hand it over Mr.Marslow.” Mori said. Erica stepped closer to me, prepared to fight the current threat. Then, a phone rang. Mori rolled his eyes, but Scarlet reacted more positively to it. “Go ahead,” Scarlet said, pointing to my satchel. “Take it.” She smiled innocently, but I didn't take it that way. I pulled the transporter out of my satchel and quickly walked out of the room. “Erica, watch them.” I yelled back at her as I left the hotel room. I closed the door behind me, and answered the flip phone. “Who’s this?”

“Blackbird. Duh. Who else would have this number? Unless you've already given it out to a few lady friends.” Her voice picked up happily. “Don't worry, I won't tell Erica.”

I rolled my eyes. “What'd you want?” 

“Just calling on business. Some guy I sold a transporter to dropped by. He was asking about the satchel I gave you.” 

I frowned. “What’s his name?” 

“Don't know. He didn't give it to me when I sold him the transporter. Just gave me a number.”

“What's he look like?” 

“Um…” there was a pause. 

“Shit.” She mumbled.

“What is it?” 

“Nevermind um, He's got short black hair with white streaks in it. He's got that sweet flip hair too. You should really try it out sometime. I mean you can't see in one eye but it's totally worth it.”

“ _ Mori was there. _ ” I thought ignoring her last sentence.

“When did he come by?” I asked.

“Only a moment ago, but time moves differently in each dimension, so it might've been longer for you.”

“Any idea what he wanted with my satchel?” I asked, looking at it curiously.

There was a long pause, one that worried me a little. “Blackbird?” 

“Well, in order to answer that I'd have to give you some pretty rough news.”

I sighed. “And I thought today couldn't get any worse.” I mumbled.

“Listen, I may have lied to you about that satchel.” she spoke nervously. 

“It's doesn't exactly have  _ unlimited  _ space. It just has a portal to a storage dimension within it.”

“A storage dimension?” 

“Alright, so Guardians are very competitive. They constantly work to destroy each other, and their dimensions. That’s why Divulsions exist. To destroy other dimensions.”

“Get to the point.” I said. I wasn't even gonna bother asking what a Divulsion was. 

“Even Divulsions can't completely obliterate dimensions. They leave it in these… these  _ remnants  _ that are just empty space. I call them storage dimensions.” 

I paused, trying to understand what she was saying. “So, you made a portal to a storage dimension in my satchel?”

“I know, it's impressive.” I heard a couple of gunshots on the other end. “It’s possible,” there seemed to be gunshots in each pause now. “That they want access to the storage dimension.”

“But why?” I asked. There was a scream on the other end.

“I don't know Tonni, and I would love to talk to you more but- DAMN IT!” She screamed out. “I got to go.” 

_ Click _

She had hung up the phone. I frowned. Was it possible that Mori was after my satchel? Why? What did he have to gain? I pocketed my transporter. I didn't want to risk it getting lost in some storage dimension. I opened the door back into the hotel room. All eyes fell on me the second I entered. 

“Erica,” I called. “We're leaving.” 

Erica nodded and walked towards me. Scarlet and Mori followed behind her. “Great! Where we headed?” Scarlet asked. 

“Not you.” I said sternly. Scarlet stopped walking. “Me?” She asked. “Whatever for?” She asked in a british accent. 

“Don't play dumb with me you lunatic.” I spat at her. “You take one goddamn step towards me, and you can consider yourself dead.” 

Scarlets playful smile faded and she frowned. “Oh,” she said. “I see.” Mori stepped forward but Scarlet pushed him back. “Don't bother Mori.” She said. “Let's see how they feel when I accelerate the events of this show.” she smiled. 

I frowned. “What'd you mean?” Erica nudged me. “Let's go sir.” 

Scarlet ignored Erica. “Oh didn't you know? I’ve watched the entire series.” Her smile disappeared. “Kaneki gets broken, Hide dies, and the whole gang at Anteikus gets slaughtered.” 

Erica grabbed my arm. I shook it off. “YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT THEM!” I yelled. 

“Then give me your satchel.” She held out her hand. I frowned. “Why? So you can give it to your boyfriend?” 

She scowled. I didn't let up. “Why the hell do you two want it so bad? It's just a damn satchel. It's not a weapon, and it's definitely not worth killing innocent people for it!” My voice was rising, and my patience was gone. Scarlet chuckled, not in happiness, but in sadness. But before she could say anything, Mori spoke. “We'll give you the night to think about it.” He said wearing a fake smile as he spoke. He walked passed me, with Scarlet following behind him. “We'll meet you at your job.” he said. As they walked through the door Scarlet shouted back. “And don't even  _ think _ about skipping town!” They closed the door behind them. I stomped into the bedroom just after they left, my whole body giving out the second I touched the mattress. Erica frowned as she looked upon me. “I know this is bad timing sir but, I believe you forgot something.” She pointed to my satchel. I frowned, not understanding. 

“Your dinner.” She clarified. 

I stared at my satchel. I hadn't forgotten how hungry I was, I was just ignoring it, hoping it would go away if I didn't acknowledge it. I sat up, remembering the despair I felt when I initially walked through the door of the hotel a half hour ago. I opened the satchel, staring at the paper bag that contained someone's friend, a brother, maybe even a husband. 

“I'll leave you alone sir.” Erica said as she stepped out of the bedroom.

“Wait” I called out. Erica stopped in the doorway. I paused, even after everything that happened today I still had questions. It was ridiculous.

“Can you tell me what a Divulsion is?” I asked. Erica froze completely. She was silent for a moment, thinking I guess.  

“Where did you learn of that?’ she asked. I frowned. “Does it matter?”

“Sir there's no need to be so stubborn.”

I stood up, setting the paper bag aside as I did. “Last I checked you were supposed to answer any questions I had.” I said as I pointed an accusing finger at her. Erica paused, but answered the question. “It's a creature that Guardians send into neighboring dimensions in order to destroy them. They're also known as 'Reality eaters’.”

I frowned. “So that thing on our first day…”

I mumbled referring to when Erica insisted I put on the belt. Erica nodded. “However, the belt doesn't always work for Divulsions, but when it doesn't, they are usually pulled back by the Guardians of their dimension.”

I nodded mindlessly, not really listening anymore. “You can go now.” I said. Erica nodded closing the door behind her as she left, leaving me to eat...it. I puked a little in my mouth at the thought, even though all my senses were telling me it would taste delicious. I guess, that's what I was afraid of, the idea that I'd like, no,  _ love  _ it. I slowly opened the paper bag. I didn't even bother to ask myself what part of the human body I was looking at. I started to think against eating it at all. I wasn't  _ that _ hungry. I could go another day or two without food...right? I didn't want to risk it. I needed to be at my best tomorrow if it was going to be anything like today. I closed my eyes, trying not to think about what was in front of me. Quickly, without thinking, I shoved it into my mouth. I wanted to hate every second of it but, it was delicious. It was the best thing I had ever tasted. 

“ _ Binge eater… _ ” I thought, remembering the news report from when me and Erica first arrived. “ _ I think I understand why someone would do that _ .” I found myself smiling at the taste. Suddenly, I realized what I was doing. I was eating human flesh, and  _ liking  _ it. I chewed it quickly and swallowed it. I found myself gasping for air, blood dripping off of my lips and onto my chin. I resisted the urge to lick my lips. I fell onto the bed, in pure exhaustion from the day. It certainly wasn't an easy day, some would even call it hellish. Soon, after wiping the blood of my chin, I found myself drifting off to the land of dreams, and nightmares.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! The author here, and I'd love to hear what you think about my story so far. I feel like everything I write is crap so it's nice to know that one or two people think it's half decent! Please let me know what you think, and tell me any critique's you may have.


	9. A Good Day

_“What's wrong with you today?” I asked stubbornly. Jani was pouting in her chair again. She looked away from me. “It's nothing.” She said. I rolled my eyes. “If it were nothing you wouldn't be sitting there pouting.”_

_Her eyes drifted. “My daddy said I'm not allowed to date pussys like you.” She spoke like she was a six year old brat. I stood up. “What the hell did you just say to me?” I asked, restraining my anger. Jani stood up. “Oh come on Tonni! You're scared of every little bitch who flirts with me, and you can't even handle the damned super heroes running around! What makes you think you can handle me?”_

_“Where is this coming from Jani?” My voice was rising. “I haven't done anything to you!”_

_Jani scoffed. “Nice paint asshole.” She said. I touched my lips, red covered my hands the moment I did._

_“DAMNED CANNIBAL!” She screamed. “GET OUT OF HERE I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!” Her screaming image flashed in, every moment she seemed to be replaced with the rotting corpse of herself. I blinked rapidly as I backed away from the image. I covered my ears with my blood soaked hands, but her screams only seemed to get louder and louder. Forever pounding on my skull like a drumsticks to a drum. I screamed. My hands were burning now, or maybe my head was. It felt like my intestines were burning from the inside out. Then…_

 

I sat straight up, the moment I awoke, immediately feeling nauseous. I was drenched in sweat, and so was the bed. I gagged, suddenly feeling something coming back up, I ran out of my bedroom and into the bathroom. I shouldn't have to describe the sensation of the sandwich from a couple days ago coming back up out of my stomach. I shouldn't have to say that chunks fell past my lips as the overall liquid white substance fell into the toilet bowl. But well, you want a description, don't you? I found myself disgusted at the chunks of white, spit and stomach acid that lied in the toilet bowl. There was a knock at the door of the bathroom.

“Are you alright sir?” Erica asked. I spit a remnant of the partially digested sandwich into the toilet. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Erica sighed, I imagined her smiling on the other side of the door, even though she probably wasn’t. “That’s reassuring sir.” She said. I flushed the toilet.

“Erica?”

“Yes?”

“I’m just gonna go in the shower from here, throw my clothes for the day in here once the water starts running.” There was silence. Her reluctance was obvious, enough so for someone who wasn’t even standing next to her to know. I thought it best to reassure her a little.

“It’s alright, you won’t see anything through the curtain.” Immediately after I said it I knew that it wasn’t very helpful and probably didn’t make her feel better. Yet, I heard a chuckle on the other side of the door. “That’s rather obvious, isn’t it sir?” she said. I opened the bathroom door. Her smile quickly faded, turning into fear of what I would do. I nearly frowned at her, I didn't really like smart alecks, yet I chuckled. “I’ll just grab my clothes if it makes you that uncomfortable.” I smiled as I spoke. Erica seemed a little surprised by my reaction, but I didn’t mention this. I knew, in my _deepest_ of heart, that the chances of that day being a good day, were miniscule. So I thought maybe if I kept my attitude up that maybe, just _maybe_ , it would actually happen. Even despite me being a Ghoul and having to work at some dumb coffee shop, not to even _mention_ Scarlet. As I grabbed a set of clothes from my suitcase, I began to frown at the idea of my suitcase. There was no real point to it, I had a satchel that could hold all of my clothes and belongings. Erica noticed that.

“Is something wrong sir?” I shook my head.

“Just wondering why I still have this thing.” I said, trailing off a little at the end. Erica’s smile brightened a little. “I can take care of it for you sir, while you’re at work.” She suggested. I shook my head. “I need you to guard the satchel while I’m gone. I don’t know why Scarlet wants it, but we’re not going to let her have it.” Erica nodded in agreement. “Are you sure you won’t need protection at Anteiku’s?” She asked. I chuckled. “It’s just a coffee shop Erica, I’ll be fine.” I stepped back into the bathroom. Erica smiled at me as I closed the door. I dropped my clean clothes onto the toilet lid. I chuckled. For a moment there she seemed kinda sweet. I quickly shook the thought out of my head as I undressed. “ _You can’t do that to her…_ ” I thought. “ _Not after Jani._ ” I turned on the water, hoping that maybe the shower would make my day a little easier.

 

***

 

I stepped out of the bathroom, quickly drying my hair with a towel before I would brushed it the way I liked it. Erica was sitting on the couch patiently for me. She blushed a little when I stepped out of the bathroom. I frowned. “What?” I asked slowly. Erica rubbed her cheeks. “It’s nothing sir, just wondering if it’s okay that I jump in the shower now.”  I dropped the towel onto the floor and grabbed a hairbrush. “Go ahead, I might be gone by the time you’re done though.” I said as I began to brush chunks of my hair to the side. Erica nodded. “Alright sir.” She said as she stepped into the bathroom, I stopped her from closing the door. “Don’t forget this.” I said as I tossed her the satchel. Erica smiled a little and nodded to say that she understood. She closed the bathroom door and soon the shower was running. I finished brushing my hair. I nearly put on my favorite jacket, but there would’ve been no point. There was a uniform at Anteikus that I’d probably get the second I got there. With that, I ran out the door, and into the streets of Tokyo. I made haste to get to Anteikus, even though they hadn’t really given me a time on when to be there, nine am wasn’t too early right? Now wait, I know what you’re thinking: Really Tonni? After everything you’ve told us about yourself, you’re trying to say that you were _happy_ to go work at a coffee shop? Well, I wasn’t. Not at all. But I had an issue with the whole ‘keeping-your-promises’ thing. Not that I couldn’t keep them, just that I had a problem NOT keeping them. It’s hard to explain without telling you the whole story and honestly, I have more important things to tell. I walked, more like stumbled now that I think about it, through the doors of Anteikus. Few customers were there, if any. I approached the bar immediately. The bartender had a look of extreme distaste on her face as I approached. The purple haired girl walked by, having been waiting tables.

“Didn’t think you’d actually show.” She said as she walked by. “Try to keep from crying this time.” I scoffed, deciding it better not to say anything than something I’d regret. I addressed the bartender. “Yoshimura didn’t give me a uniform.”

“They’re in the back, I’ll show you.” She said, putting down the cup she was drying. She walked into the back of the shop, where I would start what I was desperately hoping would be a good day.

 

I donned my uniform. It looked stupid to me, but I suppose that didn't really matter. They quickly put me to work as a waiter, making sure to quickly introduce me to the staff. The purple haired girl was Touka, and I discovered that the counter was _not_ a bar. Apparently they didn't serve alcohol. I’d introduce everyone else but, I don't think you'd want to hear about that.”

 

***

 

“Mr. Marslow,” L interrupted. Tonni looked up at him in confusion.

“Confused about something?”

“If you're going to tell this exceedingly long story, you shouldn't skim the details.”

Tonni frowned.

“It's not really that important.”

“Then why did you bring it up?” L asked.

Tonni frowned.

“Fine, Irimi, Nishio, Koma, Roma, Yomo, and Touka.” Tonni paused.

“Happy?”

Then, L’s phone rang. He held it by the tip of his flip phone, holding it up to his ear.

“Ryuzaki, we've found the location of Tonni Marslow.”

“Where is he?”

“He's currently in prison, the police suspect him of being Kira.”

L stood up.

“I'll be right there.” He hung up his phone.

“Continue to tell your story, someone will be watching on the cameras.”

With that, he walked out the door. Tonni frowned, suddenly and awkwardly alone once more to tell a story to… no one. Tonni sighed.

“I guess I'll just pick up where I left off,”

  


***

 

I hated working there. Every table I waited had someone who wanted to ask about what happened the day before.

“Are you that guy from before?”

“What'd you owe these guys now?”

I frowned, trying to think of a response that wouldn't get me fired. “No.” I said, in what I thought was a calm tone. “Now would you like to order?” I didn't smile when I said it, but the customers didn't seem to notice. I wish I could say that my shift was over before I knew it. By the time I was almost done working, I felt like I was about to explode. “ _I swear to god,_ ” I thought. “ _If one more goddamn person asks about me working here, I'm going to smash their skull in._ ” I walked over to my next table.

“Can I get you guys anything?” I asked, scribbling down the order from my last table. “I'd just like a moment of your time.” I rolled my eyes, realizing what they were about say. My tolerance broke.

“If this is about-” my eyes left my notepad and fell on the customer. Her scarlet red hair flowed onto her shoulders and spilled onto her back. Across from her, a skinny man with pale skin and green eyes. His short black hair filled with hidden white streaks. I frowned, and pocketed my notepad.

“Why're you here Scarlet?” I asked. She smiled. “Did you forget already?” She shook her head. “I came to talk about our partnership.”

“Did you decide?” Mori asked. I looked between the two of them. I had avoided thinking about their offer, I honestly had no idea what to do. The thoughts of partnering with Scarlet hadn't really crossed my mind. With the whole Ghoul situation, the crap about Divulsions and Guardians, I was distracted. I crossed my arms.

“Why do you want my satchel?” I asked, avoiding the question. Scarlet smirked.

“Avoiding the question won't help anyone Tonni.” She looked around me at Roma.

“She seems fragile,” Mori said, noticing her gaze.

“Even for a Ghoul.”

“You have thirty seconds Tonni.” Scarlet said, looking back at me as her smile disappeared. I frowned at her, trying to decide which was better.

“ _I don't know her,_ ” I thought. “ _I can't trust her enough to join her._ ” I looked her up and down. “ _She’s clearly unstable but…_ ” I remembered what she said back in my hotel room. “ _Kaneki gets broken, Hide dies, and the whole gang at Anteikus gets slaughtered._ ” She was probably bluffing, she had to be. I paused, hoping I wouldn't regret saying what I was about to say.

“No.” I said. “I don't know shit about you, you're clearly not right in the head, and it's not like you'll tell me a goddamn thing.” My voice rose as I spoke. I took a deep breath. “ _I had to deal with annoying customers all day,_ ” I thought. “ _I can deal with this._ ”

Scarlet chuckled. “Really?” She exclaimed. “ _That's_ your choice?” She laughed heartily, the sound booming through Anteikus. Slowly, her laugh turned into a chuckle. “Alright then.” She said. Scarlet stood up.

“Can’t say I didn't warn you.” She looked at Mori as she nudged her head towards the door. He stood up, and followed behind her as they walked out the door. Nishio approached me. “She your girlfriend or something?”

“Don't make me hurt you Nishio.” He chuckled.

“Yeah right, you probably fight like Kaneki.”

“Didn’t he kick your ass a couple days ago?”

Nishio froze up a little, but quickly defended. “Hey, he took me by surprise! If he had used his Kagune from the start-”

“Whatever.” I said, a smile forming on my face. I sat down, the customers had all gone by now, it was just a matter of time until my shift was over.

“Hey Kaneki.” I called. Kaneki was standing by the counter. He looked up at my call. I was going to ask about Nishio, but found myself pausing staring at his eyepatch. “I never did ask, why do you wear that eyepatch?”

“Oh, I just can't control it when I get hungry.” He lifted up his eyepatch to reveal an eye identical to the one adjacent to it. I frowned. “What about your other eye?” I asked. Kanekis’ expression didn't change.

“I guess it just doesn't do the same thing.”

I frowned. “What'd you mean it doesn't do it?” I said.

“Haven't you ever heard of a one eyed Ghoul?” Nishio asked.

I rolled my eyes. “Because I fucking knew what a Ghoul was before a few days ago.” I said sarcastically.

“It's like, a half Ghoul. They only have one Ghoul eye.” Kaneki explained.

_Ring_

Someone walked in through the door. He was a tall, burly man. His hairline started halfway down his head, save for a small section that managed to grow before it. He had a well shaven beard, and a grey suit with a red tie. Behind him, was a little boy short white hair and big red eyes. He wore red hairpins that, if they were supposed to be Roman numerals, made thirteen. He wore a long sleeved white shirt, where the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He had blue suspenders holding up his black pants, red slippers on his feet, and red stitching scattered throughout his body. The man took a seat at a table, the boy sat across from him, looking around in wonder. I stood up, and started to make my way towards the table, pulling out my notepad as I did.

“Can I help you two with anything?” I asked.

The man nodded. “I'm Yukinori Shinohara, this is Juuzou Suzuya.”

Suzuya smiled and waved. I frowned. I didn't really understand why they introduced themselves, I was just a damn waiter I didn't deserve that much courtesy. “Nice to meet you both.” I said.

“Do you want to order anything?”

“I'd actually like to talk to your boss.” Shinohara said. I looked between the two of them curiously. Shinohara acted like a hero, or a cop. He smiled at me as he talked to me like we were friends of some sort, but his eyes were sizing me up, like I was some damn villain he'd have to fight. He watched my every move for something even remotely threatening. I hated people like that. Considering me an enemy before I even looked at them, like somehow they were better than me. Damned prick. I turned my attention to Suzuya.

“I guess you want to see him too?” I asked. Suzuya smiled happily.

“Oh yes sir!” His smile scared me a little, it made me wonder if this boy was as innocent as he seemed, especially with someone as suspicious as Shinohara. I looked between the two of them suspiciously.

“Why?” I asked.  “You haven’t ordered anything to be upset about.”

“Namikana,” Roma whispered from behind me. I turned my head and glanced at her, the urgency on her face apparent.

“We’re from the CCG.” Shinohara said pulling out a shiny badge proving such. I frowned. “ _Cops_.” They must’ve been specifically hunting Ghouls, they were mentioned in that news report from when I first arrived.

“We’re just here investigating a tip someone gave us about this place.” He said. I put my notepad into my pocket.

“Don’t know how the CCG might get involved in this but, alright.” I spoke stubbornly and strategically. Every word I’d say would impact their impression of this place and who resided within. It honestly made me nervous as hell. Shinohara planted a fake smile on his face. I turned around and walked into the back of the coffee shop. I nearly ran into Yoshimura, he must've been coming out to check on the shop. He frowned upon seeing me.

“There's a couple of CCG back there.” I said.

“I insinuated that an issue happened here earlier,” I stepped closer to him.

“I'd suggest you make it Ghoul related.”

“Namikana,”

“Do you want to talk to them or not?” I asked impatiently. He didn't say anything for a moment, until he eventually nodded his head. I nodded back, and lead him back to Shinohara and Suzuya’s table.

“Hello, I'm Yoshimura. Would either of you like some coffee?” Yoshimura asked. I looked behind me, the server's were suddenly gone, only Irimi was still behind the counter. I turned around, deciding to hang out in the back until they were gone, taking long strides as I reached the door.

“Hey!” Suzuya yelled. I stopped, looking back at the table. He was staring at me. I froze, wondering what the punishment for being a Ghoul was in this dimension. I frowned.

“Do you need something?” I asked stubbornly. Suzuya's smile disappeared.

“Don't you want to hear what I have to say?” He asked playfully.

I frowned, suspicious of his intentions.

“I asked didn't I?”

Suzuya chuckled.

“No no no, only good boys hear what I have to say.” Suzuya said waving his finger. I didn't respond, he was honestly scaring the shit out of me. I quickly walked through the door, and into the back of the coffee shop.


	10. Destruction

Salvation, is a word most people know to mean protection from harm. Some people may think of  _ Terminator _ or the actual Salvation Army when they hear it. When I first heard about Dimensional transporters, all I could think of was my own salvation. But when I was a Ghoul, knowing how awful that dimension was for everyone, made me want to save them all. Well,  _ I  _ did anyway. Tonni felt the same way of course, he just didn't feel it as strongly as I do. But I guess that makes sense…” Tonni trailed off, staring at the door, that no one had entered. For a moment, Tonni was silent, listening to the nearby rooms. They were empty, most of them anyway. The room behind the camera was loud, but they didn't speak of Tonni. 

“I'll just get back to talking to myself.” Tonni mumbled to no one in particular.

“I paced up and down the hallway in worry. I tried to reassure myself, that the punishment for  _ needing _ to eat humans to live wasn't that bad. 

“Namikana?” 

I stopped pacing, and turned to the source of the voice. Kaneki stood, his face covered in worry. I didn't know if it was for me or himself. I continued to pace. 

“What is it Kaneki?” I asked.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

I scoffed. “The CCG are investigating us, and you're asking if I'm alright.” 

Kaneki froze up for a moment, I didn't notice.

“Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. DAMN IT!” I punched the wall, hurting myself more than I affected the wall. Kaneki jumped. 

“Hey! You don't need to-”

“What Kaneki?!” I stomped towards him. 

“What don't I need to do? Realize that everyone here might die? Know that I'm powerless to do anything about it?!” 

“You're not powerless.” Touka said.

“You can fight for this place, like we all will.”

I scoffed. 

“Case you didn't notice, fighting the police isn't exactly my strong suit.”

“Then use your kagune!” She yelled. I chuckled.

“You all seem to forget that I'm new around here.” 

Then, Touka punched me right in the jaw. I stumbled back, clenching my fists as I regained my balance. 

“You think you're so tough cause you can throw a punch?” I stood up straight, scowling at her. Then, as if by karma, a sharp pain came in my ass, like the bones were shifting and moving in different directions, before something broke through my skin. I stumbled, but managed to stay standing. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a light blue limb, glowing like something mystical. It was long, and seemed to act like a tail. I stared at the limb in awe. 

“W-what the hell?” I stumbled back a little. I suddenly remembered the Ghoul from my first day there, my pupils must've turned red too. 

“That's your Kagune idiot!” She yelled, as she stepped closer. I froze up completely. 

“Do you even know who the CCG are?!” She yelled. My breathing was suddenly quicker. 

“ _ I really am a bonafide monster _ .” I shook my head and snapped out of it.

“Of course I know who the damn CCG are! It doesn't take much to see they’re just cops.” 

Touka scowled at me. 

“You're so ignorant, you know that?” She stomped off into one of the rooms. I frowned. “ _ Such a brat _ .” I thought. 

“Well then,” 

I spun around towards the source of the voice, just as my kagune disappeared. Shinohara stood at the end of the hall, Suzuya standing beside him happily, holding a bloody scythe of sorts.

“It's a good thing we brought our Quinques.” 

Shinohara pushed a button on top of his suitcase. In an instant, his suitcase turned into a large black butcher knife type weapon. Suzuya ran towards me, scythe in hand.

“Oh, I just can't wait to cut you up!” He said joyfully. Before I could even think of what to do my kagune was summoned and blocked Suzuya's Quinque, as he called it. I focused my energy on pushing him off in success. But Suzuya didn't even stumble. He came at me once more as if I had never blocked him. I jumped back, just barely evading his attack. Shinohara slashed at Kaneki, who was frozen in place. 

“KANEKI!” I screamed. He ran, managing to barely evade Shinohara. 

Suzuya attacked once more, driving his Quinque into my shoulder.

“Come on now, don't give him all the attention.” Suzuya teased. He pushed down on his weapon, digging deeper into my skin. 

_ Crack _

“AARGH!” I cried out. I couldn't feel my left arm anymore. He must've hit a bone or something. I gritted my teeth, resisting the urge to close my eyes in pain. Then, Suzuya fell to the ground, having been kicked in the head from behind. Touka stood in front of me, wearing a mask that looked like a white rabbit. I grabbed the handle of Suzuya's Quinque, slowly pulling it out of my shoulder. Suzuya stood up.

“Hello there Ms. Rabbit.” He waved joyfully. I yanked the Quinque out, dropping it onto the floor. Suzuya picked up his Quinque, just as Touka moved to attack him. Suzuya's blade nearly clashed with Toukas arm. She quickly jumped out of the way, planting her feet on the wall and pushing herself into Suzuya. She slashed at him, and that might've been the only hit she got on him. Suzuya turned around, his Quinque slicing at Touka. The gash on her stomach was oozing out blood and a couple chunks. 

“RUN!” She screamed. I had been frozen in place, staring in fear and confusion at the scene. Shinohara brought his Quinque down on Toukas arm. I bolted towards the exit.

“Don't leave just yet,” Suzuya hooked his Quinque around my legs, effectively tripping me and cutting my legs in the process. 

“We’re only just starting.” 

Shinohara stuck his Quinque into my spine. 

“GAAAAAH!” I screamed, tears instinctively falling from my eyes. Everything suddenly became so distant. The voices taunting me sounded like they were miles away. Everything I heard or saw seemed familiar, like intense Deja vu. 

_ Dad was talking to mom. I was in the room, and they knew it.  _

_ “This kid is MY legacy Vicki. You are not going to take that away from me.” _

_ “Some damn legacy he's making.” _

_ He punched her in the eye, Mom stumbled nearly falling onto the ground. _

_ “Don't you dare talk to me that way.” _

 

_ My mom was punching my face, pinning me onto the ground.  _

_ “STUPID GODDAMN BRAT!” She yelled. _

_ “I LOST EVERYTHING BECAUSE OF YOU! MY HUSBAND, MY LIFE, AND FOR WHAT!” I sobbed wildly.  _

_ “I'm sorry mom.” I mumbled through the sobs.  _

_ “DON'T GIVE ME YOU'RE DAMN APOLOGIES!”  _

 

_ “Jani?” I called. Jani froze, looking at me in surprise.  _

_ “What're you doing?” I asked. She was stuffing clothes into her suitcase. Jani chuckled.  _

_ “Listen Tonni, it's been fun. Really, it has. But lately you've been,” she looked away from me.  _

_ “Boring.” She finished. I frowned. _

_ “I...don't think I understand.” _

_ “Listen Tonni I'm not going to lie, you're an asshole. And honestly, every moment I spend with you, is another fragment of my soul destroyed.” She closed the suitcase. I looked down at the ground, still not understanding. _

_ “But, you said you loved me. More than life itself.” _

_ “That was during sex Tonni, and I do love the sex, but it's just not worth staying for anymore.” Jani picked up her suitcase.  _

_ “You lied to me?” I said. I didn't say it as a question, not really, more as a realization.  _

_ “Because you're an ass Tonni. You can't go two minutes without talking about your abusive parents, how do you think that makes me feel?” I shook my head.  _

_ “I'm the asshole here? My parents abused me and I'm the asshole for talking about it?!” My voice began to rise.  _

_ “How the hell am I supposed to respond to something like that Tonni?! I don't care what you've been through! And if you cared about me you wouldn't talk about it!” I froze up, feeling the water fill up in my eyes. Jani grabbed her suitcase and quickly stomped out the door.  _

_ “Asshole.” She mumbled as she slammed the door behind her. _

Shinohara pushed the blade down deeper into my skin. Everything I saw suddenly became more recent.

_ “Tonni! How nice to see you again!” Blackbird exclaimed. I lifted my hand to block my view of the woman. “W-what the hell are you wearing?!” I nearly yelled.  _

_ “Oh, this?” She said. Her voice was soft and quiet. “This is what I usually wear.” _

_ “W-well it's inappropriate!” I yelled.  _

 

_ “Erica!” I called. “Please sir, I'm only expendable. If I fail, it won't matter.” The woman's purple limbs moved erratically, as they began to point at Erica. Erica raised her right hand and closed her eyes. _

 

_ “Sir?” Erica called. I don't think she heard me, and I was fine with that. I finished the can. “It's like,” I paused trying to think of the right way to put it. “When you've got alcohol in your system, but not enough to make you do stupid shit.” I threw the can into a nearby trash can. Erica frowned. “I see.” She stayed silent for a few moment, and I began to bury my hands onto my jacket pockets. “Would this also apply,” Erica started. “If you ingested a small amount of poison ivy, but not enough to kill you?” Erica asked. I chuckled. Erica stared at me in confusion. “Sir?” She called. I smiled. “Nah, it just applies to alcohol. Maybe drugs if you're into that.” _

 

_ “We need to leave-” _

_ “WHAT ABOUT THEM ERICA?!” I screamed.  _

_ “WHAT ABOUT EVERYONE HERE WHO DIDN’T GET TO CHOOSE THEIR DIMENSION?!” Erica shrank at my screams. _

_ “DO YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST LEAVE THEM?!” Erica didn’t respond. I scoffed. “Stupid slut.” _

 

_ “It’s alright, you won’t see anything through the curtain.”  _

_ “That’s rather obvious, isn’t it sir?” she said. I opened the bathroom door. Her smile quickly faded, turning into fear of what I would do. I chuckled. “I’ll just grab my clothes if it makes you that uncomfortable.” I smiled as I spoke. _

Suddenly, the pain stopped coming. Remnants of it still remained, keeping me on the verge of passing out. The last thing I remember is a pair of tall black boots before… nothing.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Recovering

Tonni stopped talking, suddenly realizing something. She closed her eyes, and listened to the nearby rooms again.

“ _Damn it.”_  She heard someone say.

“ _I don't know anything about you're Kira case alright?!_ ” He yelled. Tonni's eyes popped open, suddenly smiling wildly. Someone was in the room with him though, she waited a moment before doing anything. Only a second or two after they left the room, she screamed

“TONNI!” He frowned upon hearing her voice.

“Tonni? What the hell are you doing here?”

“I was just doing what you asked! But they took me in their custody. I've been trying to tell them our story.”

“I swear to god if you mentioned mom-”

“No! I was just telling them about what's happened since we bought that transporter.”

“Why?” He asked with a sigh.

“Well, I felt it was the best thing to do so they'd understand our situation.” She said confidently. He rolled his eyes.

“Damn it.” He mumbled.

“I heard that!” She yelled.

“Well you've already started the story you might as well finish telling it. Keep up the charade till I can get out of here.” He yelled.

She nodded, knowing that he couldn't see what she was doing, it reassured her nonetheless. He stood up from his chair, and slowly examined the room. There was a camera in the room, obvious as hell. It was like they didn't even try to hide it. He walked towards the door.

“ _There's no way this door will be unlocked._ ” He thought as he tried to turn the knob. As he expected, the door didn't open.

“Tonni?” She called.

“What is it?” He answered, as he began to pace around the room in thought.

“You should know that if I stay in this form for too long, there's a chance I could die.”

He stopped pacing, realizing the gravity of her words. He didn't really care for her, if they weren't the same person he wouldn't even want to save her, but the last thing he wanted was another dead body that he caused.

“Hey,” he called.

“Do you have a name?” He asked. She chuckled. “We're the same person Tonni, my name is your name.”

He frowned a little.

“Yeah well, that's confusing as hell.” he said. There was another pause.

“I'm gonna call you Alex alright? Avoid the confusion.”

Alex smiled.

“Alright Tonni.”  

Then, Alex's door opened with L on the other side. He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

“What exactly are you?” He asked Alex.

Alex looked at him in confusion. “I'm Tonni.” She said slowly. “Didn't we establish that already?”

“So you know what he's doing at all times.”

“Except for when he's watching TV.” Alex corrected.

“Does he know anything about Kira?” He asked as he sat down in the chair across from him.

Alex frowned.

“Well, I know that I was framed for being Kira in the time I've been here. I also know that-” she stopped herself, deciding against finishing the sentence.

“No, I don't think you should know that.”

“He knows Kira's identity?”

“Nope, and if he does I know nothing about it.”

L stared at Alex, his thumb playing with his lips.

“He was dying when you left off” He said. Alex smiled.

“You were really listening?” She asked in shock. “Well I guess I have to pick up then.” She said in excitement.

 

***

 

My eyes slowly blinked open, making me feel as though I had just dreamt the whole thing. I looked around. I was in a bed, inside of a hotel. At first I assumed it was our normal hotel, but upon looking around the room, I noticed the previously black and blue wallpaper was light green and slowly peeling. I adjusted my arms, moving to get up.

“Sir!” Erica ran to my aid, pushing me back onto the bed.

“Please refrain from standing sir, I've managed to heal your injuries but you still need time to recover.” Erica explained.

“You shouldn't have fought them. I know you wanted to protect those people-”

“How?” I asked. My voice came out louder than I expected.

“How did you know I was in trouble?” I asked slowly, trying not to breathe too hard in an attempt to ease the pain. Erica looked around uneasily.

“Scarlet came here, Mori too. They tried to take the satchel but I managed to get away from them. I thought they might’ve hurt you, so I made my way to Anteikus.”

I frowned, suddenly examining her face. Her cheeks were bruised, and there was a wound just above her eye that was still bleeding lightly. I frowned.

“Did they do that to you?” I asked. Erica covered up her eye, backing away from me as she did.

“It doesn't matter sir. We have to get away from here before they figure out our location.”

I frowned, still focused on her injuries.

“They must've put up one hell of a fight.” I said remembering her fight with the first Ghoul we saw. Erica looked away sadly, not responding to my comment. I struggled to sit up.

“Sir!” Erica called. She moved to push me back into bed.

“Stop.” I said. Erica froze. I groaned, as I struggled to sit up. I winced, I thought I heard something snap and it made me think I was in more pain than I actually was.

Erica frowned at me, probably curious as to why I exerted myself just to sit up. I propped myself up with my elbows. I took a breath.

“How did you heal me?” I asked. Erica shook her head.

“I didn't, not really anyway.”

I frowned.

“You said you healed my wounds didn't you?”

“And I did sir. To the best of my ability.”

I smirked.

“That explains the pain then.” Erica frowned.

“Sir?” I sighed.

“Yeah?”

“You were smiling just now.” She said. I nodded slowly. “What of it?”

“Why?” She asked.

I shook my head. “It’s not important. Let's get back to Anteikus.” I moved my legs to get up.

“Sir I cannot allow you to do that.” Erica pushed on my chest. “Why on earth would you want to go back?”

Her question disgusted me, she had the nerve to ask why I'd want to go back. The place was in ruin when I left, it should've been obvious to her.

“Oh right Erica. I forgot that it's our policy to abandon people.”

“Sir-”

“WHAT HAVE YOU GOT AGAINST THEM HUH?! WHY ARE YOU SO DETERMINED TO SEE THESE PEOPLE DIE?!” I shouted.

“It doesn't matter sir they're expendable.”  Erica said, clearly holding her tongue.

“SO WHAT MAKES ME DIFFERENT?!” I screamed. I took a breath, managing to lower my voice.

“What do I have, that those people don't that makes me worthy to live?”

Erica froze up, not prepared to answer the question. I scoffed. Silence found the two of them, threatening to destroy their relationship bit by bit as the silence wore on. Erica moved to the polyester chair in the corner, sitting on its dusty gold armrest.

“Excuse me for saying so sir,” Erica said, breaking the silence. “but the incident at Anteikus happened two days ago.” I closed my fists, letting my nails dig into the palm of my hand. I was angry. Angry I couldn't save them, angry that Erica didn't tell me, and angry that I wasn't home. I pressed my hands down into the bed, Erica's innocent face watching me closely. I looked at her, her eyes glowed with fear and curiosity. Her arms held behind her back in an act of politeness. I wanted to yell at her, I really did. But it wasn't her fault, it never was. But that didn’t stop me from being upset about it.

“Find Kaneki. See if he's still alive.” I said bitterly.

“What about the others?” She asked.

“Did anyone else escape?” I asked stubbornly. Erica paused.

“I didn't see anyone.”

“Then find Kaneki.” I commanded, my patience running thin. Erica nodded, and quickly walked out of the room. I sighed, falling back onto the bed. I didn't like ordering her around like that. It was the twenty first century, It didn't feel right to talk to a woman around like that. I turned my head towards the chair in the corner of the room. On the chair, was the satchel that Scarlet desired so much. It didn't make sense to me why she'd want it. It had to have something to do with the portal within it. But why would she want it? Blackbird talked about it like it didn't matter, but maybe that was because she was getting shot at. I spotted the dimensional transporter on the end table. I grabbed it. I needed to know more about this dimension. There had to be some reason Scarlet was so hell-bent on finding _my_ satchel. I mean, there had to have made others, right? I opened the phone, starting to look through its contacts. There were only two names in the contacts: Technical Support, and Blackbird. I called Blackbird, putting the phone to my ear as it rang. It only rang twice before someone picked up.

“Yellow?” She answered playfully.

“I have some questions about my satchel.” Blackbirds tone was suddenly annoyed.

“You're still worried about that?” I didn't have to see her to know she was rolling her eyes.

“It's just a satchel, it's not rocket science.”

“Or any science known to man.” I said. “Will you answer my questions or not?” I heard Blackbird sigh.

“Alright just give me a minute.” I heard the yammering of people on the other end.

“What's up Vi?” a young voice said.

“You just get a job or something?” a deeper voice asked.

“Nah, it's just Tonni.” I heard Blackbird say.

“You're still talking to him?”

“Isn't he a client or something?”

“I sold him a transporter.” Blackbird said. “I showed him the ropes on traveling too.”

The talking went silent for a moment. It was tense in that room, but what was there to be tense about?

“You didn't tell him about the Guardians?” Someone asked with a sigh.

“I gave him the belt.” Blackbird said. “As long as he keeps it on-”

“He’s a liability.” A woman said, the sounds of her fists slamming on a table resonating in my ear. “If the Creators find out about him-”

“They won't.” Blackbird said sternly.

“You don't know that for sure.” the woman said. “He has to be taken care of.” She said.

“That's not necessary.” Blackbird said.

“So what will we do when he goes to one of their dimensions?” she asked. There was a pause. “We'll talk about this later.” Blackbird said. I heard the sounds of a couple doors opening, suggesting that she left the room.

“Tonni?” Blackbird called.

“What the hell was that?” I asked. I tried to be angry, but fear was more prominent in my voice.

“My friends are just a little too set on me playing the next round of S.H.B.”

“What?” I asked.

“Superhero battle? You've never heard of it?” Blackbird asked in shock. I shook my head, I was getting off track.

“No, I'm talking about-”

“I suggest you think really hard before you finish that sentence.” Blackbird said. “I don't want to hurt you Tonni, I honestly like you, but if you say what I think you're gonna say, then I won't be able to stop my friends from killing your ass.”

“What kind of sorry excuse for a threat is that?” I asked.

“It isn't a threat. It's a warning, because if you take one step in dimensions one through ten,” she chuckled.

“We're all going down in flames.”

_Click_

She had hung up the phone. I took it away from my ear, staring at the transporter. I hate to admit it but I was terrified, all the bullshit with Ghouls seemed to pale at the idea of some sort of God.

 

***

 

L stood up, looking at his watch. “Actually, I really have to be going.” Alex frowned.

“Aw, already?”

“Only for a moment, I'm sure this won't take long.” L said. “In the meantime, I'm sure you two have much to talk about.” L opened the door, and closed it shut behind him. There was silence between her and Tonni for a while, before Alex spoke up.

“You know who he is, right?” Alex asked. Tonni frowned. “You don't?”

“I can't see television Tonni.”

“How the hell does that work?” Tonni asked. Alex paused. “it's very complicated. But could you tell me a little more about this dimension?” Tonni frowned. It was likely that L put cameras in their rooms. Someone was probably watching them. He had to choose his words carefully.

“L is the world's greatest detective. The case he’s working on involves a killer who is able to kill criminals by giving them heart attacks. The killer was nicknamed Kira, and is worshipped by some.” Tonni chuckled. Alex frowned in response. “What are you laughing about?” She asked. Tonni smiled.

“You know, Kira would be embracing his worshippers if L weren't chasing him so closely.” Tonni said. Alex frowned, she didn't really see how that was funny.

“I really do love this show.” Tonni said. Alex felt compelled to fold her arms, but suddenly remembered the restraints on her wrists.

“So, the show follows L?” Alex asked. Tonni frowned. She wasn't catching on. “ _can't she read my mind?_ ” He thought. Alex frowned. “Tonni?” she called. His silence scared her.

“What? So you can't read minds anymore?” He asked. Alex shook her head.

“It's not that simple.”

“So you were lying?”

“No I can just feel your presence and emotions, some are more specific than others. I can't read minds Tonni, that's just ridiculous.” Alex said, watching the door carefully, scared of who would enter it. Tonni sighed. “ _This is going to be a long day._ ”

  



	12. Erica

Tonni looked up, the door in front of him opening. He had been pacing, waiting for someone to check on him, and there, as he faced the wall, someone had come. He smirked as the door swung on its hinges. 

“Nice of someone to stop by.” he turned around, his smirk disappearing as he laid eyes on his visitor. His eyes widened in shock as all of his previous thoughts of escape or companionship disappeared. 

“Erica?” He called quietly, nearly silently, as he stepped towards her. Tonni examined her features. Her long, silky hair remained the same, but everything else seemed unfamiliar to him. Her soft, gentle greyish-blue eyes had hardened, stiff and unmoving, as though he was staring through her instead of at her. Her clothes were normal for Tonni, or maybe even Light, but strange and unusual for Erica. She wore a white shirt, that didn’t cling to her body like everything else Tonni had seen her in had. A large, cotton, green jacket covered her arms, something that none of her outfits did. Instead of jeans, she wore baggy sweatpants that were barely hanging onto her waist. Her entire complexion even seemed to be paler, as if she had just been painted underneath some clothes. Erica’s eyes grazed over Tonni, as if he was nothing but an uninteresting statue. 

“Let’s go Master.” She said, holding out a cold, uninviting hand. Tonni stepped away from her, knowing something was not right.

“Are you okay Erica?” He asked cautiously. Erica frowned very slightly, as if she didn’t want to do it in the first place.

“Of course Master. Why would something be wrong?” She asked. Tonni took another step back, searching the room for something to defend himself with. He spotted the camera, mounted in the corner of the room, nearly hidden in the shadows like always. Suddenly, he remembered where he was. He was in the headquarters of the world’s greatest detective, wouldn’t he have sent someone down already to detain Erica for questioning? Unless… Tonni shook his head wildly.

“No, NO!” Tonni yelled. He started to pace, trying to organize the many thoughts flying through his mind. He stopped walking and looked at her.

“You,” he paused, pointing at her as he spoke. “You're not real,” he looked away from her. “You CAN'T be real!” Erica furrowed her brow.

“I'm real Master, as real as clothes on your skin.” her hands brushed over his chest, her hips starting to make contact with his. Her breasts laid lightly against his back, as if she was too shy to press against him too hard. Tonni shook her off, quickly walking away from her. 

“STOP.” he yelled firmly. He looked back at her. 

“What the hell are you? And what'd you do with Erica?” Erica looked at the floor aimlessly. 

“You don't believe me?” She asked. She took a step towards Tonni. Tonni frantically scurried away from her. 

“Erica, please.” He begged. Then, Erica's face changed, it still held the same emptiness as before, but now there was sudden clarity in her eyes. 

“You've been separated from your conscience, so you don't know what to do.” 

“Shut up Erica.” Tonni said. 

“Master-”

“EXPLAIN YOURSELF!” I screamed. Erica looked away, not saying anything for a long time. Tonni scoffed. 

“Fine then,” he said. Tonni turned around and walked out the door to his cell.

 

***

 

Erica:

 

I pressed my back against the wall of Anteikus, attempting to stay out of sight from the people that had attempted to kill Sir. It had only been a quarter of an hour since Sir asked me to find Ken Kaneki. I glanced around the corner carefully, looking for any sign of a hostile. A figure was lurking just outside the building. His neon purple hair the only feature I could see. 

“Poor Kaneki,” he said to himself. 

“Delectable to the very end.” He shook his head, and turned around to walk away. I stared at the man for a moment.

“ _ He knows Kaneki, _ ” I thought.

“ _ Maybe he knows where he is, _ ” I stepped out of the shadows, running up to the man to catch up to him. The man spotted me, only having taken a couple steps. He turned towards me, as I slowed to a stop. 

“And who are you young lady?” He asked playfully. I refrained from frowning. I hated to be degraded, especially when it was by strangers. 

“I'm sorry to interrupt, but you spoke of Kaneki a moment ago.” I said calmly. The man nodded, his smile still present. 

“Of course I know him,” he said. He looked up at Anteikus. 

“But alas,” his smile disappeared, in a sort of pitiful frown, as if he only frowned for my sake. 

“His corpse litters this coffee shop, such a waste of good flesh.” I frowned looking up at him. He was obviously a Ghoul, and by the way he was looking at me I knew he wanted to eat me. 

“Don't try it Mr.” I said. 

“It wouldn't be very wise for you.”  the man chuckled. 

“What in the devil are you talking about?” He held out his hand.

“Tsukiyama.” I frowned, reluctant to take his hand. 

“Come on now, this is how you Americans greet each other correct?” I sighed a little. The last thing me and Sir needed was another dimensional traveler. I took his hand, and shook it.

“Please, call me Erica.” He quickly pulled his hand away as soon as I let go, shaking it as if I had cat hair all over my hands. I frowned. 

“Mr.Tsukiyama, did you see Kaneki’s body?” I asked slowly, attempting to stay polite. 

“Well,” he paused, maybe in thought. I took it as a no.

“Good, I'm going to find him.” I gave him a fake smile. 

“Thank you for your help.” I bowed, trying to be traditional, but realizing I probably came off as racist. He did, after all, know I was American. I turned around and walked away from him.

“W-wait!” He called. I stopped, turning around to face him. He didn't have any reason to call me.

“Did you need something from me?” I asked. He smiled. 

“As a matter a fact I do.” He stepped towards me, looking me up and down. 

“There are rumors that a young woman, used the powers of her mind to rescue a Ghoul from the attack.” I frowned, understanding his implication. He continued.

“Such a woman would be hunted all over the 20th ward.” 

“You saying this because...?” I trailed off, waiting for him to finish the sentence. His smile broadened.

“I’m offering you refuge from these people, and perhaps,” he looked away from me as if he was uninterested. 

“You might find Kaneki there as well.” I sighed. He was going to try and eat me, that was obvious. But at least he'll lead me to Kaneki in the process. 

“Fine, but I'll warn you, that those rumors are true, and you trying to eat me would be a mistake.” I said. Tsukiyama smiled. 

“Of course! Now why would I ever do that?” 

  
  


***

All:

 

“Master?” Erica called. She took a couple steps towards him. Tonni stopped, standing just outside of the doorway. 

“You gonna explain yourself?” He asked, not even looking back at her. Erica took another step forward, her hair bouncing as she walked. 

“I've died Tonni.” Her expression stayed the same, emotionless and heartless. Tonni scoffed, whirling around as he started to yell.

“You expect me to believ-” he stopped, his voice falling silent at the sight of her. Her eyes, now glassy as if they were fake, void of emotion or anything real. He stopped frowning, suddenly having the urge to believe her. 

“What happened Erica?” He asked. Erica smirked, but in the way a entertained child might, it was not her smile, it was not her smirk. 

“He's killed me. I didn't think he could, but he did.” Erica said. 

“Erica?” Tonni called, as he stepped closer to her.

“Piece by piece, my soul started to wither away. Each time he wrote my name down, I could feel myself slipping.” Tonni's eyes widened. 

“ _ The death note, _ ” he thought. 

“ _ The human whose name is written in this note will die. Light must've gotten to her. _ ” Tonni frowned. “ _ If her name was written in the death note, how is she alive? _ ” I made to vocalize my thoughts.

“How are you even alive?” I asked. Erica’s smirk disappeared. 

“I'm not human Tonni, you must've known that. I was made to be as human as possible, my emotions, my personality, the Death note wasn't made for people like me. It's only affect on me is utter torture.” Her face didn't change, but a tear suddenly fell down her expressionless face. She smiled. 

“It was the only way to find you sir.” Her smile seemed more real in that moment than during the whole encounter. She stepped towards me.

“He knew where you were, and I needed to find you master.” Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her smile remaining but her voice choking up. Tonni stepped closer to her, to the point where they were nearly touching. In that moment, Erica had seen something she hadn't seen in a long time, true despair. He blinked rapidly, trying to cover any tears that came out. He wasn't feeling sympathy, no, it was empathy. He knew how she felt, he must've. He hugged Erica, squeezing her back as his face landed on her shoulder. 

 

***

Erica:

 

My eyes flickered open from my dreamless sleep. I sat up, remembering what had happened. My eyes scanning the room I woke up in. I was on a bed, a nice one at that. The room seemed luxurious, I couldn't spot even a single speck of dirt anywhere in the room. The only real furniture in the room was the bed I was on, and a large dining table in the center. I adjusted my legs so they hung off the bed. My feet gently touched the ground and I stood up. I looked down at my clothes, something about them felt strange, I could've sworn I was wearing a pink dress when I was talking to Sir. Now it was pitch black, cut off in a rigid manner just below my butt. My socks were white, and I was wearing black flats. I frowned at my current outfit. It was cut far too short for my liking, and was looser than anything I'd wear. A man walked in, his face covered with a white mask that depicted a smiling face. He rolled a long cart, draped with white tablecloth, into the room. On it, was a single cup of coffee on a platter.

“Would you like some coffee” He asked. I frowned. 

“Where am I?” I asked.

“And who changed my clothes?” The man stopped the cart his posture remaining calm and still as if I had said nothing at all. Quickly and calmly, he walked out the room, leaving the cart with the lonely cup of coffee. I frowned. Something wasn't right here. I walked over to the coffee he had offered me, slowly picking it up. I examined the plain white cup that held the dark, nearly red, liquid within. The cup was tempting, but not enough to drink it. I put it down. Then, as if my rejection of the coffee had angered the most vile troll, the very ground shook like the world would snap in half. Like a rocket, it rose from the room I had awoken in. I collapsed, my balance failing me in the worst of times. 

“ _ For our appetizer tonight, we have a young woman from the 20th ward. _ ” I frowned, they were going to eat me. This wasn't good, it was far from good. 

***

All:

 

Ericas tears dampened Tonni's shirt, as she embraced him, scared to let go. No, she wasn't scared to let go, she was scared about what might happen next. 

“I'm sorry.” Tonni said. Ericas thoughts froze in place. 

“I was such an ass to you when we first met. I thought…” he paused. 

“I thought I was worthless, and that you weren't good enough to know me. That must've hurt you, and I'm sorry.” Tears began to flow down Erica's cheek now, her face now soaking with tears. 

“I'm sorry too.”

A sharp pain shot up Tonni's spine, tearing through his muscles and tapping his bone. He looked down, as Erica let go of him and backed away. The knife was deep into his stomach, only the tip of the handle was visible. Tonni coughed, seeing the blood splatter onto the floor. 

“AAAAAAAAARGH!” Alex screamed in excruciating pain, suddenly awaking from her sleep. Her skin felt like it was peeling away, bit by bit. As if she was being blown away by a breeze. Her chair tipped over, causing her to struggle in her straps. 

Tonni stared at the blood on the floor for but a moment before he collapsed. Then, Alex froze. Suddenly feeling like her very being would wither away. Alex was scared, she couldn't move, she couldn't speak or scream but she was in agonizing pain. She was dead she must've been. Erica continued to cry, feeling the pain of both their deaths as if it were her own. She slowly approached Tonnis corpse, becoming more terrified with each furthering step. She quickly ripped the knife out of his chest, squinting at the blood that squirted out. 

_ Thump thump thump _

Someone was running down the hall. 

“ _ Lights distraction is over. _ ” She thought.  She placed the knife over her temple, beginning to press down on the soft spot in her skull. Aizawa ran into the room, immediately pulling out his gun.

“Put down-”

Erica forced the knife through her flesh, it quickly pierced her skull and muscle, and stabbed through her brain.

 

***

Erica:

 

I looked around, suddenly finding myself within a long, blood soaked, hall. I stood up, and looked around. It looked like a colosseum, as if they wanted me to fight something. The people were cheering, not for me I assume, but for what was going to happen.

“ _ A fragile flower to most, but don't be fooled. This human has taken done two CCG on her own. That's right, she’s the magical woman you've all been talking about. _ ”

There were murmurs scattered around the colosseum, supposedly about me. I stepped forward, to get a better look at my surroundings. 

“ _ And now, the soul who'll be serving our dish, _ ” 

A large gate far ahead of me opened. A silhouette of a tall woman walked towards me. I couldn't quite make them out, all I saw was her short, bobbed hair, and average figure. I stepped forward, to better see my opponent. 

“ _ MONSTER MORGAN!! _ ”

Her hue was odd, leaning more towards pink than the beige that everyone else typically was. Her hair was a dark pink, and she wore a poor excuse for a battle suit. Her clothes covered her nipples and undesirables, but virtually nothing else. She wore a sort of red breastplate, even though she didn't seem to have any cleavage, her bottoms were just panties of the same color. But the strangest thing about her was not her clothing, it was a long, gem on the shoulder of her left arm. A decoration, most likely. Her face was wasn't one of glee. It showed true despair, as if she would cry any minute. She reached for her gem.

“ _ Well, are you excited?! _ ” The announcer screamed. The crowd roared with excitement. Quickly, without reason or warning, the gem on Morgan's shoulder glowed with a subtle pink light and, as if from inside the gem itself, she pulled out two small fans, each blade of the fan was sharpened and separate from one another. She sprinted towards me, a fan in each hand, clearly working to slice my head off. I dropped to the ground, in an attempt to dodge her attack. She stopped, but only for a moment before she swooped down at me. I jumped up, barely evading her slash. I caught my footing, managing to stand up straight.

“Is this supposed to be a fair fight?” I asked. Morgans’ expression remained the same. 

“Of course not.” Her voice was rough like sandpaper, yet had qualities of a soft pillow.  It managed to threaten me, even if she had said something non threatening. 

“I am to win, you are to be eaten. It's just how it is.” She ran at me once more, I dodged, her fan cutting the bridge of my nose as I fell back. I stumbled, but regained my balance. Once again she charged at me, enacting the same tactics as before. She moved to slash at my face, I caught her fan by it's blade, blood started to ooze out of the palm of my hand. I heard a gasp from the crowd and some murmurs of doubt. 

“I don't want to fight you.” I lowered her fan slowly. Morgan moved the fan in her opposing hand to cut my wrist. I caught it, my left hand starting to bleed alongside my right. 

“You don't understand.” Morgan said, as she pushed her fans against my skin. 

“One of us must die.” Morgan said. I frowned, I was starting to feel the pain on my hand. 

“You don't want to do this.” I said. 

“I've known evil men, ones with an urge to kill within their eyes.” I paused, slowly letting go of the fan.

“I only see despair in your eyes.”

Morgan closed her eyes, tears nearly breaking through her eyelids. She quickly slashed at me, I jumped back, avoiding it. She scowled at me, as she was pointing her fan at me.

“I will not give up. YOU MUST DIE!” She yelled, although it was clear she wasn’t yelling for my sake. She threw her fans at me, I ducked, dodging the one aimed at my head. 

“Argh!” I grunted, the other fan had hit my shoulder. Morgan raised her arm, closing her fist as she did. The fan in my shoulder extended into a full circular saw. It spun wildly, cutting away at my arm muscle. I fell onto my knees, debating whether or not to use my powers. 

“ _ No, _ ” I thought. “ _ There may be another way… _ ”

I grasped the spinning blades of the saw, it’s sharp edges digging deeper into my already injured hands.

“I never asked you...to give up.” I said, pausing to take in the new and uncomfortable pain. 

“It’s clear,” I ripped the blade out of my shoulder, it seemed to tear up my insides even more, but it dulled the pain from what it had been. 

“That you don’t want to kill me, or anyone.” I stood up slowly, staggering to keep my balance. 

“What does it matter?!” Morgan yelled. 

“It matters,” I said, pausing to take a breath. 

“Because you’re clearly focusing on the wrong enemy.” Morgan looked at me curiously, the crowd watching her every move. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Someone from the crowd screamed at Morgan. Others quickly followed. 

“WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU?!”

“KILL HER ALREADY!” 

“I CAME HERE FOR A FIGHT!” 

Morgan looked up at the crowd frowning, thinking about what might happen if she decided to fight. Morgan shook her head and charged at me, with only her bare fists in hand. I ducked, but she punched me in the gut as well. Blood started to flow out my mouth as I flew across the hall, hitting the wall with a loud  _ thump.  _ I coughed, red splattering all over the floor. Morgan stomped towards me, taking long strides with each step. She stepped in front of me, pulling another fan from her decoration. 

“Please,” I said. She stopped, her reluctance clear.

“My master is injured, nearly dead. I only talked to Tsukiyama in an attempt to fulfil one of his last wishes.” I looked away, feeling the tears well in my eyes.

“Tell me, what good is a servant without her master?” Morgan looked at me deeply, I felt as though she might've felt some sort of pity for me. Though later, I did realize that she wasn't feeling pity as she looked at me, but she saw a bit of herself in me. She looked back at the anxious crowd that was just dying to see someone slaughtered.

“Do you really have abilities like everyone says?” She asked slowly, her gaze falling back on me. I nodded slowly, feeling like I would throw up my insides any minute.

“I’m not in any condition to-”

“This isn’t a hospital, this is war.” Morgan said. She turned around. 

“And I'm not going to be on the wrong side of it again.” Morgan looked up at the booing crowd.

“Grab onto me.” Morgan commanded. I complied, though a little reluctantly. Morgan jumped into the air, fixing to land on the balcony. 

“My powers only work for so long Ms.Morgan.” I said quickly. 

“How long?” She asked as she landed on the balcony. I frowned, I had never really established a time limit for my powers before, it always ended right when I was finished using them. Morgan pulled a couple more fans from her glowing gem. She noticed my pause. 

“Whatever you do, just watch my back.” Morgan said, as the crowd scattered before her. She slashed at the Ghouls who had been watching, cutting the Ghouls who got to close. Most ran, except for two. A young man with brown slicked back hair and a black suit with a bowtie, and a young woman with long blonde hair and a bright red dress with matching gloves that reached beyond her elbows. Each of them wore a white mask, the woman's depicting a sad face, the man's depicting a smile.

“Another challenger my dear!” The man shouted. His voice was fluid and smooth.

“Another?! Oh Isaac what should we do?” The woman clung to the man helplessly.

“Do not fret Miria my dear, for we have our Kagunes!” 

I looked at Morgan in confusion, she returned the look. 

Isaac snapped his fingers, clearly expecting his kagune to just appear. I spotted a drop of sweat drop, fall down the side of his head. 

“Oh Isaac!” Miria called in a revelation.

Morgan walked forward, working to walk around them, I followed.

“Can't we just do it like this?” Light green wings came from Mirias back, her irises turning red and surrounding area black. We continued walking, quickly walking through the exit of the section of the stands.

“But of course Miria!” I heard Isaac exclaim. 

“For I was just testing you.” Miria gasped. 

“And I passed?!”

The two were suddenly out of earshot, the desolate hallway before them void of any noise. Morgan shook her head.

“Humans are so stupid.” She said. 

“It's a wonder that anyone would want to protect these creatures.” I frowned. 

“Is that meant to be an insult?” I asked.

Morgan stopped walking. She looked at me, but not directly. It felt as though she was looking down at me. She reached for her gem, pulling a fan out her glowing gemstone.

“You're with the rebellion.” She stated with a scowl. 

“Rebellion? I'm not sure what you mean ma'am.” I said. Morgan slammed her arm against my throat, pushing me against the wall. 

“Don't play dumb with me. The crystal gems have been fighting Homeworld for hundreds of years.” Morgan opened her fan, it's blade touching the edge of my throat. I tried to think of what she might be talking about. I knew of nothing known as Homeworld where any sort of rebellion was taking place. My eyes widened, Mistress Blackbird did mention a dimension where aliens from a place called Homeworld had attempted to invade earth, but a rebellion in their own kind prevented the invasion. Morgan pressed the blade of her fan just beneath my skin.

“You rebel scum. Thinking you can disobey the Diamonds, I've gotta say, was pretty stupid.”

I gasped for air, ignoring the pain of her fan blades nearly touching my blood vessel.

“I'm… not… one of you…” I managed to spit out between the gasps. Morgan looked at me, she must've figured out that I'm not one of her species. She frowned. 

“Then you're a worthless human.” She said. 

“So you're...going to...kill me then?”  I said, taking deep breaths between every few words. Morgan frowned.

“It's what the diamonds would do.” 

“I didn't ask what they'd do.” I said quickly. 

“They're not here...No one’s here to tell them.” Morgan slowly looked me up and down, her look of anger and accusation turning into one of fear and sadness. She ripped her fan away from my neck. I coughed, my increased time with this woman was costing me dearly. Then, what had to be ten or twenty Ghouls ran into the room, their Kagunes out, and flying towards us. I jumped out of the way, landing on my injured stomach. Morgan sliced away a piece of one of their Kagunes. It looked like a long blue tail, similar to how Sirs looked when I found him in Anteikus. There was a shriek. A Ghoul with light green wings ran to the man whose Kagune had been cut. The man stood up slowly, trying to balance himself enough to fight. Morgan wildly blocked off the opposing Ghouls Kagunes with her fans.

“If you have any powers, now would be the time to use them!” Morgan yelled. I stood up slowly, feeling blood ooze from my mouth. 

“I don't want to be an inconvenien-” 

“Shut up about that! Do you really want to die like this?!” She ducked, dodging one of the Ghouls Kagune. I closed my eyes, focusing on Morgan's life that hung in the balance. 

“Do not be afraid...of what you’re about to suffer,” I took a deep breath. 

“Be joyful in hope.” I said slowly. 

“Patient in affliction, and loyal to your master.” I stood up, feeling my strength return to me. 

“She is my master.” I stepped forward. 

“And I am to serve her in life and death.” 


	13. Death and Backstory

Tonni:

I woke up with a jolt, hearing the door to the apartment opening. Slowly, I propped myself up on the bed, suspicious at first of who would enter. Suddenly, I remembered that I sent Erica to find Kaneki. She should be back by now. I smiled, expecting Erica to enter. The door opened, a smirking face waiting behind the door. Her bright red hair and ocean blue eyes standing out against the ugly green wallpaper. My smile quickly turned into a frown.

“Whoa! Your girlfriend ain't around to protect you?” Scarlet said as she entered the room.

“What the hell do you want?” I asked, the hate in my voice clear. Scarlet smiled.

“Big words for a man on his ass. Get up and face me like a man!” Scarlet closed her fists, hopping around for a second like some crappy boxer. Scarlet laughed at her own joke. I scowled.

“Don't play your goddamned games with me!” I yelled. Scarlet showed an expression of fake surprise.

“Really? And why shouldn't I?” She asked.

“Don't forget that you're in no condition to make threats right now.” Scarlet walked towards the armchair next to my bed, picking up the satchel that she desired so much.

“Put that down.” I said slowly, attempting in vain to hold my anger back. Scarlet frowned.

“Put that down! Don't take that!” She said mockingly. She chuckled.

“You don't even know why you're protecting this.” She put on the satchel, putting it over her shoulder.

“But it's a good thing I worked this out, because,” she stepped towards the bed wincing as she finished the sentence.

“A lot of people would still be dead if you hadn't given it to me.” She was right next to the bed now, hovering over my face. She snapped her fingers.

“But,” she rested her elbows on the side of the bed, staring me in my face.

“You _didn't_ give me the satchel. You didn't even agree to work with me.” She launched herself off the bed.

“So, I suppose you know what happens next.” Scarlet smirked at she said it. I looked away from her.

“Go ahead, kill me. It's not like anyone will miss me.” I said it with determination, I didn't care if I died, I don't think I had for years prior. Scarlets smile wavered a little when I said that.

“But I'd like to know why you want that satchel so bad.” I said. Scarlet chuckled.

“A dying mans last request huh?” Scarlet nodded. “Alright,” she stabbed me in the stomach, the knife she was holding hadn't been visible until that moment. Her eyes began to glow a bright, blood red. Her grin reaching across her cheeks.

“But I want your death to be a long, and painful one.” She ripped the blade out of my stomach. I fell back onto the bed, clutching my new wound as the blood poured out of it. Her smile was gone, she was beginning to pace now, her eyes still glowing red.

“Let's start from the beginning,” she said.

“Dimension 11, as your friend Blackbird would call it, was a very nice place. Warm in the summer, chilly in the winter. At least, that's how it was for most people.”

Scarlet:

_My eyes popped open with a jolt, the world lightly painted a nice crimson. I was in some sort of pod, something that prevented me from stretching my arms or legs out sideways. A man stood in front of me, his bright orange eyes the first thing I laid eyes on. He smiled, as I stared at him. I stared back, I was confused. My mind was blank, as if nothing had come before that moment. Only one thought rang through my mind. Master. His hand brushed against my cheek, giving me the newfound feeling of touch. He leaned in close, pressing his lips against mine. His tongue toying with my lip, as his head tilted to the side. The sensation was strange, but beautiful. It somehow felt sacred and majestic what we were doing. He pulled away from me, looking at me expectantly for a response. I frowned at him._

_“Please don't do that Master.” I said. His smile disappeared from his lips, his eyes drifting off in disappointment. He turned around, standing at the desk covering the left wall. I stepped out of the pod, fearful to approach him fully._

_“Come here.” He said. I did as he asked without hesitation or thought. He smirked._

_“Your name is Genevieve, and you are to do what I ask.” He said. I nodded._

_“Of course Master.” I said._

“He was kind to me, unusually kind. He would constantly order me to bang him like a firework.” Scarlet paused. “I didn't feel anything intimate towards him. It was like more like a work relationship, and he was my boss.”

_“Genny!” Master screamed. I raced into the lab, freezing the second I was in eyeshot. He was in front of his desk, tinkering with something as always._

_“I need you to get me the Janroot.” I nodded, and obliged to him, grabbing the root from outside before returning and handing it off. He smiled._

_“It's almost done Genny. I'm so close to making a breakthrough.” He chuckled._

_“Then I'll be the best sorcerer this side of the universe.” There was silence for a moment, until I spoke up._

_“Master?” I called._

_“That's all I need for now, Genny.” He said._

_“I have a question.” I said. He stopped his work when I said that. He stood up, and approached me, getting uncomfortably close. His hands touched my hips, moving up to my breasts._

_“What is it?” He asked. I frowned._

_“Why do you groped me like this?” I asked. His hands froze, his gaze suddenly less relaxed._

“He told me that his wife had died only a week before I was born. Guess I was made to look like her.” She shook her head.

“I'm getting off track. It started when my Master made his first discovery.”

_I smiled, staring at my Masters happy face. He stared at the portal in wonder, the clunky device he was holding projecting it out into open space._

_“You see this Genevieve?” He said._

_“This… is proof of other dimensions.” I nodded towards him._

_“Well done Master.” The Master looked at me, his smile fading at he stared._

_“Are you alright?” I asked. He scowled._

_“There's only one more thing.” He said. He looked at the portal, his smile returning._

_“We need to test it.”_

“By that time he'd realized that I wouldn't replace his wife. So when he needed someone to test his new portal, well you'll never fucking guess who he picks.”

_“You'll be going through the portal.” He said happily._

_“Bring back samples of the local flora and fauna.” He handed me a container of baggies._

_“Make sure to make notes of the locals.” He handed me a notepad. I frowned._

_“And if it doesn't work?” I asked._

_“Then you'll be obliterated.” He said happily without skipping a beat._

_“Go on now! There's no time to lose!”_

“I think he saw it as a win-win scenario. Either I die or he's a genius.” She sat down on the bed. “Now dimension 10 was certainly… different.”

_I stepped through the portal, the world beyond a virtual metropolis. The cities higher than the sky itself, and the streets cleaner than any I'd ever seen. Every street corner, every crevice of the place was shining with chrome. The people were strange looking, light grey in color, offering an interesting contrast to the shining city. I approached one of the people._

_“Excuse me?” I called. The citizen looked up at me, freezing in their tracks as soon as they saw me._

_“Quae est infernum?! Quod tu es?!” The being ran in the other direction in fear. I must've looked intimidating. I wrote into the notebook:_

_“Beings are light grey in color, their pupils are constantly dilated like that of a cat.” it seemed like I had only blinked, when I was in a large chamber. The entire room seemed to be tinted grey. A tall hooded figure stood above me, seeming to be the size of an entire city. I stared in awe at the being, for what seemed to be an eternity before it spoke._

_“Who are you?” It asked. “state your business.” I felt myself cracking a little under the pressure._

_“I'm Genevieve of Hilton.” I said. “I'm here to gather data from this dimension for my Master.” There was a short pause._

_“Your reason is considered invalid by the Creators.”_

_“Creators? What-”_

_“Leave. Do not return unless you wish for destruction.”_

“It didn't take long for one of the Creators to notice me. I told them why I was there, they told me to fuck off. Master was surprisingly excited.”

_Master paced up and down the lab._

_“Creators? That's what he said?”_

_“Yes sir.” I said, having just explained the details to him. He smiled._

_“Fascinating, there's some sort of monarchy going on.” He looked up at me._

_“I want you to go back.” I froze, frowning at the thought._

_“Master?” I called in fear opposed to actually curiosity. Master stopped pacing, looking at me in excitement._

_“Is something wrong Genevieve?” He asked. My eyebrows creased in fear and confusion._

_“They said they'd kill me if I came back.” Master looked at me expectantly, like he needed a better reason._

_“I'm not seeing your point Genny.”_

“He wanted me to die, like I was just some insignificant thing. He told me to hide ‘if it would make me feel better.’...” She paused for a moment. “...It seemed like every time he called me by my nickname it was in mockery of me.” There was a deep breath, as if she felt some sort of real duty to finish her story.

“So, I went. He was my Master, I didn't really have a choice.”

_I walked through the dimension in fear, collecting the stubs of the local plants and the corpses of a few flies. A few citizens approached me, wearing matching red uniforms with symbols I didn't recognize scrawled across their chests._

_“Stabit! tu fraude facere potuisse. Incessus cito et placide.”_

_I stared at the beings in confusion, not sure what they said. When I didn't move, one attempted to attack me._

“I got the samples Master needed, even got some of the intelligent life, like he'd like. The whole thing went off without a hitch. I think that scared me. Well at least, until I got back.” She chuckled.

_I opened the portal, stepping through effortlessly. I expected my foot slipped, failing to land on the ground. I fell in, the portal closing behind me as I fell into bottomless nothing._

Tonni:

Scarlet’s chuckle soon evolved into an uproarious laughter. I clutched my still bleeding wound as she laughed. The blood flow was slowing, but so was my will to stay awake. My eyes flickered, trying to stay focused on Scarlet in the hopes that it would keep me alive.

“THERE WAS NOTHING!” Scarlet screamed, not breaking from her laughter.

“It was just emptiness! As if nothing had been there in the first place.” Scarlet walked over to me, my eyes starting to close, maybe for good. Scarlet smiled at me.

“Luckily, I got this satchel. That's right, a fragment of my dimension, my Master, and my ticket home.” She got down on her knees, her elbows resting on the side of the bed.

“Pretty sweet thing to hear. Especially when you hear it with your last breath.” The darkness began to swallow me, Scarlet's voice the only thing I could hear.

 _“Oh well, I guess I'll be going.”_ There was a pause, as I felt my consciousness slip away from me. “ _Good night sweet prince.”_

_”_


	14. Pain and Suffering

**1 hour ago...**

 

Erica:

 

When I woke up, I was in extreme pain.  Everything ached and felt like it wouldn't move if I asked it to. My knees were shot, my neck was sore, and every muscle in my body was convulsing with pain. I looked around, the ground beneath me moving as if I was walking. I looked up, Morgan was dragging me by my hands down a desolate alleyway. I smirked, I was beginning to like her.

“Is there anyway I can thank you for this?” I  asked. Morgan jumped, dropping my arms in the process. She quickly straightened up, pretending like that hadn't just happened. I stood up slowly, my wounds screaming with pain. I pushed through it.

“Yeah well, you can start by telling me where to take you.” Morgan said. I smiled and shook my head.

“I'm very grateful for your help, but I'm afraid I must be getting back to my Master.” I took a step forward, my foot made a snapping sound as I did. I ignored it, until a sharp pain flew up my leg. I nearly collapsed, my right injured knee colliding with the sidewalk. I shrieked. The gash on my knee getting bigger as it scraped against the cement. Morgan chuckled.

“You're kidding right? Even us Gems couldn’t do that after a fight that big.” Morgan put her hand against my chest and pushed me to the ground. I groaned in pain. “Ms. Morgan, you don't have to-”

“Oh shut up about that! I'm going to be the one taking you to your master, so don't even think about getting there by yourself!” Morgan yelled. Morgan crouched down next me, reaching her arms underneath my legs and head. She lifted me with ease, she didn't seem to have any trouble whatsoever. She looked away from me, scowling at my presence.

“Where are we going?” She asked. I smiled.

“There should be a hotel not too far from here, I'll let you know when we're there.” Morgan nodded.

“Right, okay.” We moved forward, Morgan silently carrying me as we progressed on the early morning streets of Tokyo. I looked up at Morgan, her light pink features reflecting off the morning sun. She had been nice to me, that in itself seemed rare ever since I became Erica of Marslow. Although, I wasn't sure what would happen when we arrived at the hotel. I was injured, to the point where I couldn't even stand on my own, and so was Sir. I didn't think Morgan could handle that, she could barely tolerate helping me, and I wasn't really even human. Morgan looked down at me, then back at the ground ahead of her.

“You gonna stare at me the whole time?” Morgan asked. My smile dissipated.

“I'm not human.”

Morgan scoffed. “Tell me about it.”

I frowned. “You knew?” Morgan smirked.

“The humans here are strange, but if any of them could do that,” she laughed.

“There might be a few rebellions happening on this planet.” I frowned.

“Rebellions?” I asked. Morgan looked down at me in confusion.

“Don’t you have an authority on this planet?” Morgan asked. I frowned.

“Not that I'm aware of. There's no real dictatorship in this dimension.” Morgan frowned in response.

“What’re you talking about?” Erica remained silent, not really sure about what she was asking. Morgan scoffed.

“Fine, don't answer me.” Morgan released her grip on my legs and shoulder, causing me to fall straight down on the cement. I winced, trying hard not to scream.

“Shoulda never trusted you.” She stomped forward, quickly leaving me in the dust.

“Ms. Morgan, I was simply confused on what you were asking!” I yelled. Morgan stopped, and turned around. The smirk on her lips shining through her face. She kneeled down next to me.

“What do you mean this dimension?” She asked slowly. I frowned.

“Aren't you a foreigner to this dimension?”

Morgan picked up my torso by the fabric of my shirt, holding me just above the cement.

“Just because you saved my life back there, does not mean I'll hesitate.” She pulled the bladed fan out of her gem.

“I would've told you regardless Ms. Morgan.” I said slowly.

“But you're in an alternate dimension of earth. I'm not sure if you're planet even exists here.” Morgan froze, her fan dissipating from her hand. She stood up dropping me back onto the ground. I writhed in pain, liking Ms. Morgan a little less now. Morgan paced for a minute, thinking about what she just heard. Soon, she approached me again.

“Can you get me back home?” she asked.

“My Master can.”

“Then let's meet him.” Morgan picked me back up and quickly walked towards the end of the alley. Morgan walked silently for a long time, by the time I spoke for something other than directions, we were around the corner from Sir.

“How did you get here?” I asked. Morgan frowned, hesitating in her answer.

“I was commanding a battle against the rebels that called themselves the Crystal Gems. I wasn't afraid to fight alongside my soldiers if need be. Then, some sort of purple spot appeared under me. I thought it strange but knew it would cost me my life if I let it distract me. I fell through, and ended up here. As far as I knew, I had just been transported to earth.”

“Turn the corner here,” I directed. Morgan did as such.

“Unfortunately, the technology on this planet wasn't sufficient enough to get me back home.” She paused. “I guess it's better I didn't get off planet though.” Morgan stopped walking, looking up at the broken down building in disgust. Most of the windows were shattered, leaving giant holes in most of the windows. The bricks holding the building together seemed to be slipping, sliding out from under one another. The door to the building itself was tattered and looked like it might snatch off. It looked like the lock was broken, so the door swung on its hinges each time the wind blew. The roof seemed to be the most stable thing on the entire building.

“We’re here” I said. Morgans' eyes were fixed on the building.

“You're kidding” she said. I shook my head.

“Sir doesn't have much money, especially coming into this dimension.” Morgan shook her head in shame.

“His people are disappointing.” Morgan said as she began to walk into the apartment building.

 

***

 

Morgan entered the apartment. It was quiet, no, it was cold and uninviting to anyone who’d never been there before, which was unfortunate for Morgan.

“He was in there, last I left him.” I said calmly, pointing at the bedroom. Morgan slowly walked towards the bedroom, clearly worried about what lied behind the door. She reached the door. I frowned. It was cracked, I could’ve sworn I closed it behind me when I left. Morgan stepped forward, pushing the door open. Tonni laid on the bed like he had when I left, but now his hands were clutching his stomach and covered with blood. His face still retained color, although his eyes were closed and mouth wide open. I stared at Sir’s corpse for a moment.

“Put me down.” I said softly to Morgan.

“Are you sure you can-”

“PUT ME DOWN!” I writhed inside of Morgan's arms, struggling until she finally dropped me.

“S-sir?” I called hopelessly. I crawled towards his bed, ignoring the pain.of falling onto the ground. I pulled myself up next to him on the side of his bed. I shook his head, hoping that maybe his eyes would blink open. He didn't even stir.

“Tonni?!” I called aimlessly. I felt tears stream down my cheeks. I shook his corpse vigorously, hoping that he wasn't dead. Hoping that it wasn't my fault.

“Please wake up Sir.” I said, my face falling on his lifeless chest. He was dead and it was my fault. I wasn't there to protect him, I was busy using my powers in sin. I clenched my fists, my fingers closing around Sirs shirt.

“So what do we do now?” Morgan asked. I stopped sobbing for a second. There was really nothing to do.

“ _He's dead…_ ” I thought. “ _I failed him, I failed my mission, and my Mistress._ ” I paused everything for a moment, my thoughts, my crying, everything.

“ _Mistress…_ ” I lifted my head, Morgan had clearly been pacing in the doorway. I looked around, the dimensional transporter catching my eye. I picked it up.

“We call my old Mistress, maybe she can help us.” I said, as I wiped the tears from my eyes. It was stupid to try and bring someone back from the dead, but Mistress Blackbird knew so much about dimensions, maybe she knew of one that _could_ bring him back. I opened the phone, clicking on my Mistress’ contact name and putting it to my ear.

_Riiiiing_

_Riiiiing_

_Click_

“Tonni what are you still doing in dimension 662?! Did you not get the message before?”

“Mistress Blackbird!” I called happily.

“Erica?” Mistress said in confusion.

“Is Tonni busy or…”

“He's dead Mistress.” I said. I heard a sigh.

“I told him to leave the dimension. Shoulda listened to me.”

“Is there anyway you can help him Mistress?” I asked hopefully. There was a short pause.

“Why? Guy was an ass-”

“He was my Master, Mistress.” I interrupted. I regretted doing it the moment I did.

_Click_

She hung up the phone. A portal opened on the wall on the far side of the room. Morgan jumped at the sight, as Mistress Blackbird walked through. Her brow was furrowed and she stomped towards me as she closed the portal behind her. I made to reason with her.

“Mistress-” she punched me in the cheek, causing me to fall onto my wounded knees. Blood started to fill my mouth, a rogue tooth swimming in my blood.

“Just because you're on some errand protecting this piece of shit,” She pointed at Sir's corpse. “Does not mean I am not your Mistress. Interrupt me again and you can consider your miserable life over.”

I sat in silence, not saying anything in fear of getting hurt.

“And who exactly are you?” Morgan asked stepping forward. My Mistress turned around.

“I should ask you the same question.” Mistress Blackbird approached her. She held out her hand.

“I'm Blackbird, her Mistress.” She pointed at me. Morgan smirked.

“Oh, so you're the Mistress she's been talking about. I nearly thought you were just some Ghoul who was into abusing young women.” Mistress scowled, Morgan took her hand.

“Morgan, Morganite to any fellow Gems.” Mistress shook her hand.

“Well _Morganite_ , I would apologize for what you had to see there,” Mistress said. “But clearly you're not worth the effort.” Mistress smiled, purely to taunt Morgan.

“Now,” she clapped her hands together.

“About Tonni,” she approached the bed, touching his cold cheeks as she turned his head inspecting him.

“He died recently, probably fifteen minutes ago.” Mistress Blackbird frowned.

“Unfortunately, there's only one dimension I know of that could bring someone this cold back, with his soul intact.” She picked up Tonni's dimensional transporter, flipping it open as she typed away on the keypad.

“I'm sending you to d.124, you'll need a sample of Tonni's blood for this to work.” Mistress closed the flip phone, setting it down on the bed as she walked towards me. She reached into her pocket, pulling out a small spell book.

“What's that?” Morgan asked. My Mistress ignored her. She flipped through it, mumbling as she searched for a spell. She placed her finger on a page, suggesting she found it. She started to read the incantation.

“ _Ένας υπηρέτης δεν πρέπει ποτέ να τραυματιστεί καθώς αυτή, όπως η ερωμένη της, σας απελευθερώνω από τον πόνο σας!_ ”

Her eyes turned bright pink, her irises disappearing. Pink light glowed around me, lifting me up from my staggered position. A cold feeling blew over me, chilling each of my wounds inside and out. As quickly as I rose, I dropped, the pink light disappearing. Mistress’ eyes stopped glowing. I smiled, grateful to my Mistress. I could move my body without pain once again, she even placed my tooth back in its place. I stood up reluctantly.

“There.” She said.

“Now you can help Tonni.” Morgan summoned her fan, putting it to Mistress’ neck.

“You mind explaining your little plan to us.” My Mistress smiled.

“Don't think you have the upper hand.” She snapped her fingers and disappeared. Morgan jumped, looking left and right for where she could've gone.

“Surprise!” Blackbird yelled from right behind Morgan. Morgan's fan was once again at her neck, but this time it was only in surprise. Morgan quickly lowered the fan. Blackbird smiled.

“Good. Now,” she approached me.

“The dimension I'm sending you to has these things called a new-u station. If you insert Tonni's blood into it, a clone of him will be made with his soul intact. But,” she paused, thinking. “In the chance that you end up on Helios, you'll just have to find a way to get his blood into their database. I think there's a room for doing this on the north side of the place. But if that happened you'd be running through a lot of bullets and baddies…” She trailed off smiling a little. “But it's more likely you'll just walk onto the planet.” I stared at her, trying not to show too much emotion on her face. There were many times before where I smiled or frowned and was punished for it. I felt that now was a bad time for that. Blackbird looked at me in confusion.

“So…” she trailed off, trying to hint me to do something. I didn't catch on.

“Go get a blood sample!” She yelled. I jumped in surprise and scurried to Tonni's body. Mistress threw a syringe at Tonni, it landed just below his heart. She took a deep breath.

“Now, I've been here far too long and I'm starting to get annoyed so, I'll be on my way.” Blackbird typed into her transporter. Morgan threw a fan at her neck, I gasped. The fan stopped mid-flight, slowly turning around towards Morgan. Blackbird smirked, her eyes glowing along with the fan.

“Bad move.” the fan cut through the air, soaring to Morgan's head. Morgan summoned another fan, deflecting it with ease. Mistress chuckled. I sprinted between the two.

“Please, stop!” I shouted. Morgan stared at me in shock. Mistress frowned at me, clearly angry by my actions. I froze, suddenly realizing what I was doing. This was stupid, incredibly stupid. I was standing between the woman who created me and a strange woman who could summon bladed fans. Mistress approached me slowly, the glow in her eyes dimming.

“Why?” She asked. I searched my brain, looking for a way to take back what I did.

“My apologies Mistress I misspoke.”

“But you _didn't_ just misspeak, you stood against me.” Mistress stepped closer to me, her posture was quickly threatening me.

“No Mistress, I-”

“And you _yelled_ at me, as if I wasn't the very person who created you.”

“Blackbird.” Morgan called. Mistress stopped talking, looking back at Morgan.

“Are you going to save Tonni or not?” She asked. Mistress scowled at her, and rolled her eyes.

“Damned pussy.” She mumbled under her breath as she grabbed the transporter and opened it. A portal was projected from the phone. Mistress handed it to me.

“Get the blood sample, clone him and get him back.” She said.

“Bring the body with you there. You won't need it, but it'll help his soul find you.”

I nodded and walked towards the bed. She grabbed my arm, stopping me in my tracks.

“Think _real_ hard about what you say the next time we meet.” She pushed me off. I approached Sirs bed, picking him up as i turned to face my destination. I stared at the portal, the syringe full of Sir’s blood in my pocket. I felt my heart drop into my stomach as I stared. I had to revive Sir. It was not a choice. Failure was not an option. My Mistress ordered that I save Tonni, that I turn him into something more than he was. A hero that could defeat the Creators. I took a deep breath. This was a lot, even for me, but I had to do it. I didn't have a choice. If I didn't, then my fate might be one worse than death. With that, I quickly stepped through the portal, ready to carry out my mission.

END OF PART 1


End file.
